Date A Live: A lost soul finds the light
by Arcias616
Summary: After season 2 ends theres only one way to finally get to a new place where he can find solace. But with 7 girls in his life and a mysterious kurumi adding to those odds. Shido may finally become a man and learn a few things about himself
1. Date A Live: A Lost Soul Finds The Light

This story takes place after season 2 of Date A Live II. Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to this series or manga and will base this story off of what has happened mixed with my own creative detail. Also I kinda jumped around here in the beginning so if you've watched the anime this is before shido sealed miku and she says she loves him but for all pretenses lets say they've talked already but not sealed her. So lets begin.

The kiss. It lasted what seemed like forever.

The young boy with blue hair and brown eyes named shido itsuka thought to himself as he held the most beautiful girl in the world tohka yatogami... well not world technically she was from another dimension where spirits who are otherworldly beings who have amazing powers, seemed to resonate and are forced here for some unknown reason. These spirits coming to earth caused what's called spacialquakes destroying everything in its path. These spacialquakes are more or less like an atom bomb, destroying everything within its radius.

When he first met these spirits it was unclear to him what they were or how it was even possible, baffling him in such a way. But one thing was clear to him the first time he saw this spirit. She had purple brazen aromur covering her but with some sexual appeal. It was an astral dress, hers in particular was dark purple to match her eyes. Her hair black with purple mixed throughout. She had dark piercing purple even menacing eyes, sad from coming to fight for her life every time she came to earth. She learned to hate them. But one day that changed with him.

Flashback: She is standing in her glorious armor wielding sandalphon, a one handed sword almost as tall as she standing at 5'6". Sandalphon aimed directly at Shido as he falls on his ass, unsure and afraid of what this beautiful girl was going to do to him.

"have you come to kill me to?" she said, her eyes sad. "k-kill? no I could never kill anyone!" he all but stuttered out. Her eyes seemed to lighten some only then for a split second.

From the sky came several weird unexplainable things to shido, women... in weird outfits that looked like armor and futuristic jetpacks while heavily armed. All shooting rockets at her. She only holds up her hand and what seems like an invisible wall stops them and explodes, she then attacks. But as she flies away and attacking the girls she looks back with her eyes. Her eyes so lonely, empty, and sad seemed to resonate with him on another level which almost made him feel transparent to her for she felt the same as him. He promised himself right then and there to do anything and everything he could for her if he could get the chance to never make her feel like that ever again. He would not let those eyes of hers ever be sad again.

Flash-forward

Shido held this very same girl whos just tried to kill him for the second time since they've met. He looked into her eyes as they floated down to the ground, they spoke to him a silent message of need, that very need to be held. He hugs her tight not letting go, even after she tries to push him away weakly. She gives into the embrace and places her head on his shoulder as he leans down to hug her as he is around 5'8".

"I'm glad youre back tohka, but what was all that?" shido asked. "what was what shido?" she replied in a very puzzled look but then her stomach growls so loud it was as if an animal was trying to eat its way out of stomach.

"well never mind lets get you fed" and at that very moment all the other girls stomach sounded off one after the other, he even heard kotoris stomach over the headset he had in his ear. "dinner at my place?" he said shyly. All the girls rushed him at this point.

The yamai twins with strawberry blonde hair each and sky blue eyes as they are the some kind of wind and sky spirit split from the original yamai to make them who both have separate but the same personalities of this once whole spirit. Yuzuru the more calm and monotone of the two while kaguya is more the energetic and loud type. Their glee for besting the other always getting in the way but showing how much they appreciate one another at the same time. Their leather outfits that showed a lot of skin only did to put a blush on his face as they rushed him, rubbing themselves on him getting to close for comfort looking like they want to kiss him as they look up at him from their identical 5'5" height.

"ooo boy I'm STARVING" "correction, WE are STARVING" yuzuru replied to kaguyas outburst.

Then next is Yoshino, she's about a year younger then his own sister kotori who's 14 and around the same height of 5'2". Her blue hair matching her eyes and her eyes matched her personality with both softness and innocence in them. Her white dress flowing like her spirit powers of the ice spirit, code named hermit. Her shy personality is overcome by her white rabbit puppet on her left hand whose name is yoshinon and is her counterpart in that of confidence and usually does the talking for her, but when she does talk shido listens because her voice is so sweet and reminds him of his sister.

"Oh shido is going to make us food!" Yoshinon yells "mhm" yoshino replies to her puppet.

Miku walks up behind shido and hugs him from behind and blushes up at him smiling a small smile.

Now she is a girl with ice blue hair and eyes with bangs almost covering her eyes that are always so full of herself. Her yellow dress pulling down some as she squeezed herself closer to shido bending over slightly and her already 5'4" height but with her heels making her as tall as him puts her breasts right on his chest. His eyes drawn from her crescent moon pin in her hair to her neck where a flower on a ribbon was tied and down, down, down, giving himself a very concerning view of her voluptuous breasts. She was once human who sang for her fans as a vocalist but was instructed to try a new contract in tv where she was pressured to do horrible things for the guy who ran it and made her afraid of men. She was able to escape with her womanhood still intact but left with nothing due to nasty rumors about her sleeping with him to get a contract. She lost everything and then became a spirit as it offered her a solace and power over people with her voice. Shido just recently stopped her hatred for people but not for men, only him so far.

"I'm hungry, cook me something nice Darling" Miku said softly and seductively winking at him.

"What did she just call you?!" tokha huffed puffing out her cheeks in a very cute manor that made him want to kiss her again. In fact they all were so close and focused on him he wanted to kiss all of them, one after another.

"ehhhhhhh... nothing.. it's nothing I SWEAR!" Shido stutters looking at the other girls trying to be calm but failing miserably.

"Do tell us brother, what does she mean?" Mana his newly found biological sister says as she flies in carrying origami, injured and half conscious but happy non the less to see shido.

Mana and Origami are both in the AST which basically is the nations fighting force against spirits and these spacialquakes.

Mana has features to match shidos, brown eyes and blue hair with similar personalities but her is harder and not so...caring. As she is a soldier and hardened by having to kill spirits, and is one to have actually killed one. she stands a few inches shorter than tohka at 5'4".

Origami though seems almost similar in her hardness is not but however is her weird personality that likes to sound always teasing but matter of fact in monotone but still cute when she gets flustered. She always seems to give shido a lot of hints to her liking him but can't ever seem to get him to take her seriously.

Mana puts her down and origami kneels, too weak to stand. Her strong desire for shido though gives her strength and she gets up and limps her way over to him and grips his torn shirt with eyes so enthralled with him to notice anything else and kisses him then and there.

His eyes wide as he looks down at this broken white haired and blue eyed girl that was just a few inches shorter than him at 5'6".

She pulls back from the kiss and smiles a weak smile then collapses in his arms. He catches her but feels the hostility and thickness of jealousy in the air, even over the static of the ear piece he feels a menacing presence giving him daggers.

"n-n-now wait girls!" shido stammers but to no evail as he is attacked by all of them, tugging on his shirt, pants, arms and legs trying to get him all to themselves to receive a life altering kiss from shido who has all these girls entranced with him.

"AAHHHH!" Shido screams as he falls on his back with all the girls atop of him.

Same time somewhere else in the city watching:

"oh my such a stud to keep all of them, even me so interested." Kurimi says to herself as she smiles sadistically licking her lips waiting for her chance to devour him. But there's a small twinge of doubt that moves in her chest as she thinks that and squints in the distance pondering what that could've meant.

(Character description of kurimi: she is a sadistic psychopath with black hair put in pig tails and one crimson red eye and her left eye a clock as she is a spirit as well and that's part of her powers. She wears a corset dress that's bright orange and black. knee high laced heel boots with, I'm sorry I don't know what their called but like gauntlets but cloth on her arms also black and orange. I'm sorry I couldn't think of the name.)

Thanks I will write the second chapter shortly and I don't think their are many fans of this show but my story will also have a lot of sex in it in the upcoming stories, I'm just doing this to write and enjoy some creativity if you like it please give me feedback. thanks


	2. Date A Live: Time To Cook Up A Mess

This story takes place after season 2 of Date A Live II. Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to this series or manga and will base this story off of what has happened mixed with my own creative detail.

Chapter 2: Time To Cook Up A Mess

Walking home: Shido carried origami home from building one of the DEM since she had such bad injuries from fighting one of the strongest wizards in the world, she was lucky to have only possibly some broken ribs and a concussion along with the various scrapes, cuts, and bruises. But she clung to him as if she was awake but he knew full well she was out cold due to the massive fight that just happened. Shido walked home with her on his back while tohka on his right holding his arm and miku on his left doing the same making it imposible to carry origami but he pulled it off somehow. The yamai twins were walking in front of him having their normal banter about who was better and having a contest to see who could flaunt their stuff better making shido watch them walk to see who had the nicer ass and who could sway their hips better. He knew it was pointless but he enjoyed the show anyways. Yoshino was walking behind shido holding onto his shirt like a little kid but its understandable as she was younger then his sisters and was afraid of the world.

His sister mana just watched from behind thinking how much she wished he'd pay attention to her as all she wanted was to have a brother to protect her like he did the rest of the girls even though he as well as them didn't need it, it was the thought that mattered and the fact he acted on those to. She pondered how she could get him alone to try and talk to him, get to know him, become a part of his life.

That part made her sad as she could only remember the last two years of her life but his face was always there even though she had lost her memory. Finally she thought. She could make something of this time to make a life where maybe she could become a part of his life, going to school, doing clubs after school, maybe even getting picked on just so shido would defend her even though she could probably kill the people picking on her.

Everthing seemed to slow down as they neared his house, the girls stopped fighting over him and the yamai twins stopped arguing. It was quiet and peaceful, even for just a second.

Shido looked up at the sky starting to brighten only slightly the world going from black to dark purple, the clouds seemed to be pushed towards him and away from the sun as if the sun itself wanted space. The stars were out tonight and you could make out some even in this city, but where he lived it was on the outskirts of the city so the light pollution wasn't too bad so you could see more stars from here. The sky sparkled with life tonight, each star blinking its brilliant light to him. Each star a beauty of its own, but each still alone in the sky, separated by millions of lightyears even though they look so close to one another in the darkened sky above. He thought to himself how even though he was surrounded by girls. He felt alone. He first started this mess because of one girl with sad eyes like his own. He was mesmerized. But still couldn't confide in these girls, they were all into to much he thought that if he let them in they'd for sure run for the hills to just see even a glimpse of his darkness.

That's why he had to protect them, why he went out of his way to make all these spirits feel at home. Safe. He wanted to feel safe, so he made them feel safe. They say you look for something in other people that you can help with in someone else's life because you're struggling with that in your own but cant fix yourself so you hide it and worry about someone else's. That's why shido felt so alone. Just like those stars, why he wished they could be closer and not so lonely. How he's trying to build a safe place for these young women so maybe he won't feel as lonely anymore. He just wanted someone to confide in.

Shido hadn't realized that he'd been staring at the sky and that they'd stopped walking because he had stopped and the girls were curious to what he was thinking so they just watched him, enfixed on his face they all found so sdorable.

"s-sorry girls, I didn't mean to keep you all waiting" Skido said and hurried along with the girls looking at one another thinking over what was going through his head. But soon they all focused ahead on the house which seemed to be under renovation.

"WHATS THIS!" Shido screamed as he got to the house and his pink haired sister with her sucker in her mouth was grinning from ear to ear stepped out as they walked up.

"Oh that?" kotori said pointing with her pink sucker at the house "That's just a little extra room we're putting on the house" she said coyly.

"What WHY?!" Shido all but shrieked.

"Well we have to have a place for all your girlfriends to stay since you're so popular Mr. Harem" she giggled to herself knowing she was kind of part of his harem since technically shiro was adopted into her family and also sealed away her powers five years ago and again recently.

"You've got to be joking me... I hope you at least upgraded the plumbing and the bathroom, I can only imagine the mess with having.." he turned to count. "one..two..three..four..five..six..six" he says then his sister mana pipes up " Ummm I don't have anywhere to go since I quit the DEM.." she looks down embarrassed. At that precise moment origami decided to wake up just for a split second to say "I'm staying with Shido, cant have those woman have my man...mhmm... .." she fell back asleep while talking.

"AHH eight girls... you have got to be joking." Shido sighs and shakes his head walking up the steps.

At least I still get a room to myself where I won't be bothered he thought. However that may be true these girls with the exceptions of his two sisters had plans of their own for sleeping arrangements.

Back at the House:

Lets just say it was a mistake bringing all these girls to his house in the middle of the night almost morning as the sun was beginning to make the sky turn from black to purple starting a new day.

Shido is cooking breakfast for them at 5am and just plain exhausted since he used the spirit powers he has sealed within him so many times, plus fighting tohka and then to top it all off carrying an injured origami.

He cooked for about an hour and that was the worst hour of his life as tohka decided to try and eat yoshinon because it reminded her of food somehow and stole it away from yoshino who panicked and started to freeze the whole house till yuzuru used her wind to get it away from her and yoshino ended up catching her but the wind blew half the kitchen apart. It also incidentally made shino spill hot grease from the bacon all over him. He swore outloud and in return got a stern look from his sister that could kill and he went upstairs to wash up real quick and change shirts.

In the bathroom Miku decided to try to use her powers on him to get him to touch her breasts and down under which tohka came in while he was shirtless and miku had her tits out on shidos chest. To this she huffed then instead of getting too mad she started to undo her top and pulled her bra off showing her nice perky tits at least Cs while mikus were Ds. Tohka to shidos horror tried to wrestle miku with her tits turning shido on so much he got a nose bleed.

He quickly broke up the fight and ran for dear life to his room, grabbed a shirt and went back to the kitchen. Shido thought it was bad already but only was going to get worse. Shido walked into the kitchen to find mana and kotori arguing about who was shidos favorite sister and when they saw him dragged him into the fight barrading him with question after question of who was better and prettier and even went as far as see who he'd sleep with. He just couldn't take it anymore. He finally yelled so loud and forcefully it startled everyone.

"Everyone shut up for 5 God damn minutes and sit at the fucking table!" Shito yelled. Which to his satisfaction all the girls shut up and sat down with the exception of origami who was still sleeping on the couch. He thought to himself "finally I can get some peace and quiet and enjoy cooking". But shido did not realize that he had upset all of the girls because their feelings for him was so thick in the air you could cut it. It just reasonated with every one of those girls and he still remained oblivious for the next 10 minutes as he finished cooking and turned around only to see a dark cloud hanging over all of them and their faces turned down, hair in front of their faces so you couldn't see them. Yoshino had even gone to the extent of putting on her oversized green bunny sweater and had yoshinon in her lap.

He felt so ashamed of himself he looked down and swore to himself, he thought he'd said it quietly but his sister kotori heard and said half heartedly

"You shouldn't swear in front of ladies" still looking down not raising her head.

He just felt like the worst asshole on the planet. He wasn't sure what to do so he gathered up as much enthusiasm as he could and said

"hey guys... I'm not mad at you. I just wanted a little quiet cuz it was too roudy and its really early... I'm just exhausted. I'm sorry." as he spoke his voice dropped as well as his enthusiasm but somehow the girls raised their heads slowly in turn and looking at him with shy looks. Unsure how to take his apology they sat there for a moment until tohka stood up very suddenly holding her fist up almost screaming "Shido is a nice guy, he made us such nice food its only right to except your apology for we almost destroyed you when miku enchanted the twins and yoshino." her unkowninly that she was the closest to killing him.

Her inspirational speech lifted everyones spirits and everyone dug in.

All the girls decided to help out and pitch in by doing dishes while shido cleaned up. "thank you girls" he said as he left the dinning table to get ready for bed.

Shido closes the door and collapses on his bed having little energy. he quickly strips and puts on his pajama bottoms and sleeps topless so gets under the covers and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

As he sleeps all the girls get ready for bed and all have their own intentions in mind to not let him sleep alone tonight but they all act like they go into their bedrooms on the second floor where shidos bedroom also is. But as they all close the door at the same time they all give a time to wait at intervals except for tohka who was the first to sneak out into shidos room. She crawls into his king sized bed which is so soft she almost feel asleep on spot. She cuddles up to shido under the blackets and shido ends up spooning tohka comfortably.

Next are the twins who don't fight about where they were going to sleep in his bed until they saw tohka had already stole the spotlight. but to not further upset shido they crawled up to his right all spooning one way. yuzuru closest to shido on his backside.

The diva was next and man was she angry when she came in thinking she was going to have shido all by herself. She nearly yelled she was so angry which would've incidentally woken shido and had them all kicked out. So she settled for the head of the bed where she curled up on the pillows resting shidos head on her breasts. she too was out cold as she felt shidos warmth spreading threw her body.

The sisters were last save for origami who was still sleeping on the sofa downstairs. they were the worst fighting all the way to his room tripping each other and pushing until they got into his room to see to their horror that everyone except them had already pilled onto his bed and fallen asleep. The sisters mana and kotori looked at each other and nodded in agreement much to their dislike and settled to just sleep where they could. Which this ended up being down on top of shido on his waist where the girls fell asleep instantly.

For reasons unknown to shido he dreamed he was in a furnace burning alive in a furnace as all of the girls were laughing manically and throwing more fuel to the fire making it hotter and hotter.


	3. Date A Live: A Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Date A Live as much as I'd like to, this work is strictly my own and how I wish to portray this story and complete works of fiction. I updated two chapters already and let me know what you think. The Lemon as people call it on here I guess is coming soon, don't think it'll be this chapter but near the end maybe the next.

The next morning:

Shido wakes up to sweat rolling off his body and messes of hair suffocating him as he opens his eyes. He is burning up from the body heat everyone is putting off as he wakes up astonished that all the girls were here sleeping on him none the less. He could only imagine how they all managed to do this without waking him up not even once throughout the night.

Shido sits up and stretches out his arms, his back and chest flexing against the strain from the beating he received only the day prior from the DEM and carrying origami all the way here. Speaking of he thought to himself "where is she? I hope she is ok and will wake up ok if she hasn't already".

Shido slowly gets up slowly but carefully gets up to not disturb the girls who were still sleeping soundly in his very bed. "man how did this all happen within a few short months?" he wondered as he stared at all the girls in turn. Each with pajamas of their own color and buttons almost all the way undone showing skin of their delicuos bodies and breasts. He couldn't help but to stare at each girl wondering if they really had fallen in love with him and to how far they would go for him.

Tohka who was turned now facing where shido was as she moved onto his chest in the middle of the night, was curled up on her side, her hair flailed out behind her as she lay in her semi open purple pajamas where shido could see the beautiful curves of his first "girlfriend".

The yamai twins were holding each other sleeping in red and yellow pajama shorts and somehow found some of shidos button up tops which were completely open reveling their small orbs of flesh on their chest but not enough to see that pink mound he would go crazy to see as his hormones just started to sky rocket watching them. The twins even sighed happily it seems as they cuddled closer to one another.

Yoshino was now sleeping on Tohkas legs, her big bunny sweater covering her up but not enough to stop it from riding up some showing off her slender legs and up to her small girlish ass. Shido caught himself staring for a second and immediately scolded himself thinking that was wrong on so many levels since she was younger than his sister and was sort of like one to him. But he still couldn't resist her as much as he didn't want anything like sex to happen between them, but he loved these girls to much to say no.

Mana and Kotori were like the twins holding each other but with scowls on their faces as they sleept together in shidos bed. Mana with her blue pajamas to match her hair was on kaguyas legs closest to the wall while kotori was on yuzurus in her red pajamas. Funny shido thought as both their outfits seemed to be the same color as their hair.

But to startle him the most where he stifled a scream was miku and where she lay and definitely how she lays. As it turns out he figured from where she is he laid on top of her using her breasts as pillows! The best part to his horror was her shirt had completely come undone and was showing her huge tits which seemed like they would love to be fucked until he came all over them. *slap* shido slapped himself thinking of such things but them decided why not and let his hormones get the better of him as he gets a closer look at these huge tits.

He reaches out his hand and touches mikus right tit as she sleeps. It was so large it wouldn't fit into the palm of his hand. He started to grope her, squeezing with steady pressure, moving them up and down which made miku moan a small sigh. This turned the young man on and drove him to squeeze harder even, squeezing then rubbing her soft pink nipples making them erect in between his finger tips. He lets his right hand travel down her stomach stopping and her yellow shorts waist line then moving back up leaving a feather like touch to try to not stir the girls. He continued for the next few minutes caressing her body then finally went beneath her shorts to find out she was not wearing any panties and was completely clean shaven! Shido was in heaven as he went deeper coming across her pussy lips and moved his middle finger down to the core of her heat where it was already slick and ready to be filled. He plays with her pussy for a short minute before his desires get the better of himself and he sticks his middle finger into her tight wet pussy. Moving it in and out, putting pressure on his palm to rub her clit at the same time. faster and faster she goes as her moans grow faster and faster, especially louder till she cums all over his fingers.

That final small squeal she gave which was enough to wake the girls brought him back to his senses. He removed his hands quickly and runs out of the room as quietly as possible. Before he leaves the room indefinitely and shutting the door he could've swore he saw mikus eyes opened just a sliver and a smile on her face. He shook his head and walked downstairs closing the door behind him.

He looks at his hand and wonders what his still wet finger tastes like, meaning what miku would taste like. He licks his fingers as he walks into the kitchen. The taste was sweet and left a good taste in his mouth making him want more, oh so much more of all of those girls.

"why are you sucking on your finger shido?" says the white haired girl almost completely naked safe for the cooking apron she wore which only covered her nipples with the straps and her front side from being revealed to him. Its origami and shido all but jumps in surprise as to both her outfit and to being caught.

"ahhh. hmmm. nothing I don't know what you're talking about" he says looking away, "and why are you in that revealing outfit, please take it off" and immediately his eyes turn like saucers as he looks at origami who would do anything for him, legitimately, he once asked her to wear their high school swimsuit with dog ears and a tail for one of their dates and walk around on her hands and knees. This to which had excited him but because they were in public he apologized immediately making her put on normal cloths.

Before shido could even have the chance to say not here in front of him which is what he meant for her to change into something more decent she let the apron fall to the floor, revealing her small but perky breast roughly on the high side of Bs. Origami blushes as she looks at shido and walks slowly towards him, letting her hands travel up and down her body in a mesmerizing way.

"Please origami that's not what I meant please! Put on some cloths" shido said to her trying to look away but is captivated by her small hour glass figure, B sized tits, and her smooth pussy as she walked closer to him. Shido tried to look away by looking into her eyes to plead with her but only saw happiness as she does as he commands, to him this is like ecstasy. He couldn't say no to this girl, whatever she wanted she would get, even if it was him.

"Shido, I want you. Please have me before you take any of the others. I will do anything you tell me to... Master" origami says as she gets down on her knees and proceeds to undo his pants letting them fall with his boxers, springing forth his 8" cock. She grabs ahold of it and rubs the tip with her thumb sliding it over and over again on his tip as more and more pre-cum flows out. Origami is curios as she wants to taste his manhood. She looks up at him as she puts the head of his cock in her mouth and shido squeezes his eyes shut as he feels his cock being sucked for the first time in his life. Origami may even be sucking the very life from this young mans body as he nears his climax. But he stops her before he does not ready to cum yet and all too eager to return the favor.

Shido lifts Origami with her giving a small surprised but happy yelp. He puts her down on the table spreading her lovely legs leading to a tight pussy already wet from excitement.

"I want you to be a good girl and enjoy this, but if you scream ill have to bite that pretty lip of yours. Understood?" Shido says with nothing but authority in his voice.

"Yes master, anything you say" origami obliges and turns red as she sees shido comes down crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss, invading her mouth with his tongue ravaging her body leaving her shaking in anticipation. He travels down to her neck and ear leaving red bite marks as he works his way down to her collar bone, down further to her tits as he cups one and mercilessly teases the other with his tongue, circling her hardened nipple. She moans with pleasure with each bite, nibble or suck he gives her as he works his way down and finally a quiet scream as shido clamps down sucking on her nipple after so long of a torturous session.

" I told you not to scream you naughty girl" Shido says with a wicked grin and origami only sees pleasure in his sadistic smile. She screams yet again as he presses his finger to her clit playing with it at such rapid pace she can do nothing but fall back on her arms as she lays on the table. When she falls back shido sees it as the perfect time to taste just how good origami is, hoping she will taste just as good as miku. He circles her love channel with his tongue and to his delight she taste just as sweet and his sweet origami does something that turns him on even more making him lap up her juices even more.

In his attack on her pussy she squeezes her legs on his head driving him to move faster only casuing her to squeeze harder, this cycles goes on until she lets out a moan and scream which shido covers her mouth just as soon as she opens her mouth. She cums hard giving her the best orgasm she's had, even better than when she would masturbate to shidos picture.

Upstairs the same time:

Tohka wakes to seeing everyone around her except for the one special person she felt she owed her very life to. She looks over at his nightstand on the right side of the bed and sees a picture of him and kotori a taken a few years back. She lets herself sink into the reality that she only exists in this world and sees what school is and what dates are. A Kiss. Oh how she longs for his lips on hers, and evertime she thinks about it a fire starts in two places. Her heart, and her tight slit that's now getting wet thinking about him. She thinks back to their last one and it started to come back to her.

Flashback:

Shido died, he was killed. By her. That damn wizard with the white hair. Ellen. She must die.

Tohka sees herself battle with little effort granted towards ellen who seems to be giving it her all.

She killed him. She used her powers as the king to destroy everything within sight of her sword slash, sending a bright flash and leaving nothing but ruble.

He appears with the twins in the sky with sandalphon.

He floats down to be level with tohka and she prepares to strike while he drops his sword "What" she says aloud.

The kiss. so warm and full of love, to bring me back from the depths of despair.

Back in the Room: Tohka begins to cry as everything comes to her and is spiraling down to depression of how she almost killed the man who saved her, who brought her here to this world and showed her a kindness no one else had. She starts to cry silent tears, curling up pulling her legs into her chest.

She was so alone back then, and it was almost torn away from her, in fact it was for a few minutes, but those were still to long for her to handle. She needed shino to bring her into the light of this world and show her all the beautiful things in life she could never experience being a spirit.

"being a spirit huh?" she thought to herself, whats so great about it if all it does is bring destruction of those she loves. But darkness is all she knows, she wants someone to confide.

What was thing feeling she has as she sits alone it seems in her own dark world. A world where she is alone, not even a single face she knows stands out in this sea of faces. shes dead inside. Nothing pretty grows for those that do nothing but hurt others. She thinks of all those people shes killed just by coming to this world causing spatial quakes, taking loved ones away like shido was taken away from her.

With thought like these she receded further and further into her own thought of dispare as she really was alone. She was in love with someone she hardly knew and didn't even know if he loved her back. Shido has all these other girls in his bed, what would I matter to him if I was gone. He'd hate me because I almost killed him and did little to actually get to know him. All she cared about was getting to know new things and learn things about this world. Why would he care about her? She is after all a spirit and not an actual human, one that could control their emotions and not have dangerous powers. who could love such a monster?

As tohka began to fall deeper and deeper into her depression the link between the two, Shido and Tohka, began to deteriorate as she let herself believe she was not worth it to shido and all her powers began to flood into her.

She stands up and as she does her astral dress shimmers to life on her body changing her body. Tohka opens the window and leaves without a sound, but a weight so heavy it was crushing her.

In the kitchen:

Shido looks down at origamis exhausted but satisfied face with her tongue sticking out like a dog. He looks down at her with a wicked grin on his face, his cock rubbing her wet slit ready to start pleasuring his biggest fantasy.

Outside in the city:

 **Spatial Quake alarms are going off**

In the kitchen:

Shido had little time to react as everything happened so fast.

He felt something pull at him as if it were leaving his body for good, something inside him was fading and his heart began to race with a deep thud as if he'd lost something very important and dear to him.

"Shido! SHIDO!" his sister screamed into his ear piece. "Shido! Tohkas happiness scales are dropping their entering class E, the same class they were when tohka became that thing! you need to get her and make her happy!"

Shido got a bad feeling in his stomach, he knew something had happened, and he knew he was the cause.


	4. Date A Live: Playing With Heart Strings

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Date A Live as much as I'd like to, this work is strictly my own and how I wish to portray this story and complete works of fiction. I updated two chapters already and let me know what you think. There will be Lemon or sex in this story. So be advised.

Tohka stood in the one place that brought her comfort to this world, high up in the mountains along a path that over looks the city. The very same spot she lost shido the first time. What agony it caused her to watch him die, but that same feeling of loss she felt now as she stood alone, wishing he would come to save her once again from the depths she was receding into.

She tried to fake a smile, thinking maybe it would bring some life back into her eyes. But they remained as sad and far away like the first time Shido and tohka met.

Tohka looked up at the now orange sky as the sun creeps up on another day, another day that she will not have the courage to tell shido how she feels.

"I'll probably never get that chance either" she says to herself aloud for the whole world to hear her sorrow of a broken heart. This sad expression and spoken words were not meant to be heard but indeed were. In the shadows of the trees behind tohka, kurumi watched with such enjoyment in her pain. Her sadistic smile was plastered on her face as her crimson eye watches with the same vigor a lion would give to his pray as he hunts.

Kurumi wanted to torment this lost soul and bring her heart to nothing but ashes just like her own from life being so cruel. Life is nothing but an uphill battle with nothing to show for at the top but the scars you've taken along the way. Life was truly meaningless, thinking what your actual purpose is while you try to climb higher in a hierarchy where everything was already decided before you even started the race. Some even fooled themselves thinking love was the answer like little miss princess over there. Love was nothing more than a bitter game of constant disappointments and nothing left to yourself as you're left with scars from someone you thought you **loved**.

Rejection is all you receive when you're different in this world and no one to trust. If you spell LOVE backwards it spells evol, better known as evil. Its an excuse to use someone else for their own benefit. That's what all life is. A survival game, and she would survive leaving a wake of destruction and taking away others time on this earth for her own enjoyment and amusement.

Her smile that was still on her face could only show the amount of glee she had for this lost princess looking for her prince charming coming to save her from the nothingness of this pointless world. She had a plan to bring that evil out of her and make the king of darkness appear again, and seek destruction of this world. Making sure Kurumi was the victor in this god forsaken place as she stands on the ashes and bones of those in her way, which incidentally was the entire human race. A weak and repulsive species.

Kurumi decends into her nether and reappears behind tohka and whispers in her ear " He doesn't love you, humans would never except you for what you are. They hate you. So does that shido of yours"

Tohka whips around startled and jumps back as far away from kurumi as she could. "Its you. The one from the rooftop" tohka says recognizing who kurumi was and recalling their last encounter.

Back flash:

There would at least a hundred of kurumi on the school rooftop, a time eater sphere around them putting everyone except Mana, Origami, Shino and herself into a realm of sleep. Clones she thought until she explained they were all figures of kurumi in the past and how she can recall them at will. It's why she can't die, and why she's so powerful and someone who you shouldn't mess with. She was an enemy then and an enemy now.

Back in present time:

"What do YOU want kurumi?" tohka said in a hostile tone.

"Oh me? I just wanted to show you an opportunity of a life time" kurumi replies as she giggles to herself.

"You have nothing to offer to me of worth" tohka snaps back.

"But what if I told you I could help mend your broken heart, or rather make you see the reality of life?" kurumi says with words that flow like honey as if she were the devil himself.

"I-I- Only want to be with shido" tohka says sadly looking at her feet, the despair In her voice noted by kurumi.

"But he doesn't even love you. No one will ever except you. Not now, not ever... Unless..." Kurumi says drawing out her words to get the deepest impact possible.

"Unless what?" tohka says quietly, still looking down, her eyes hidden behind her hair.

"Destroy the earth and build it a new. So shido will love you because you'll be all he has, just like how you had nothing in the other world."

" I mean he hates you, and he'll never acknowledge you unless you destroy everything he has, that goes for the rest of the world. look around, the AST is already on the way. You're hated by all of humanity. This hierarchy of society you have to please but will never be excepted as one. Do you really think you can get away with being normal?" kurumi tactfully says. She disappears and materializes behind tohka.

"Because of what you are he can't stand you, don't you ever wonder why he sealed your powers? Why he took them away from you and left you defenseless? He despises what you are, you are nothing to him. Everything he's ever told you was a lie, to get you to fall in love with him just to seal you're powers. Your "friend" kotori is the mastermind behind it too, he didn't even want to talk to you, be with you or take you on a date, he was afraid of you. He didn't even want to Give you a **name**. You are a monster, tohka."

Those last two things she heard were too much. Her existence in this world was all because of shido, someone who was supposed to accept her no matter what, then why did kurumis words hurt so much and make so much sense? She was at war with herself. How could she be a monster? But then she realized as she looked back at evertime she got her powers back shido would panic and do what he could to distract her and take her powers away. Was she really that horrible of a being to do be a monster?

"Can I ever be accepted for who I am?" She said to no one but kurumi heard and was overjoyed.

Kurumi appeared behind tohka again "Let her out, The Deamon King. Shido will always hate you. He will never love you. So why not kill them. Kill them all for making you so weak. The princess wouldn't have even hesitated" she says.

The air around tohka began to darken. Her purple eyes no longer seeing this world, only red as she began to let her hatred build. The pain, the despair, loneliness, all served to make her powers stronger bringing forth the Demon King who had no emotions and immense amounts of power.

"Oh yes, this makes me so wet!" Kurumi yells to herself with an evil and crazed glee on her face.

A flash of dark purple.

Her world seemed to split in two, the warm sticky feeling of blood spraying everywhere, running down her face. Her body falls, split in half down the middle. What immense power this was, and this was only the beginning kurumi thought as she falls to the ground.

A new kurumi slides up out of her nether a few yards to tohkas left facing her. "What manors you have, to cut someone who only wants to help you bring chaos to this world. The one I brought you to, freeing you from those trivalent and pertinent ideas of loving someone, a human at that" Kurumi says laughing hysterically.

"I killed you, but here you stand. Tell me, why is it I'm here?" The Demon king asked with eyes to kill.

"Why to play a game of course" kurumi replied, receiving a death glare that almost stopped kurumi in her tracks. She thought she better tread lightly if she is to see this through to the end.

"To make this world yours oh Deamon King, and to make shido yours of course, or destroy him for rejecting you" Kurumi says with a smile, bowing exaduratedly.

"Watch yourself" tohka said with a deadly venom to it.

She turns to look at the city recalling this being the place where everything started for here, but it should only be recognized as this is where it ends, where she will sever the bond where no one can hold her down anymore. Her sad eyes watching tiny people off in the distance, the breeze all to serene if shido were here to admire it along with her she thought silently, wishing he would save her, but it was just as quickly thrown away as it poped into her head.

Where to begin this worlds destruction she thought.

She puts up a hand feeling the need to protect herself, and indeed because the AST sent a volley of fire at her. The assult was so sudden and not expected she was actually surprised and impressed for only a millisecond, as much time as it would take to destroy their lives.

Tohka raises her sword halvanhelev, and slashes 4 times sending vibrant purple waves of energy at her opponents, scattering them but not killing them much to her annoyance which only served to flare her anger. Tohka raised her sword again charging it and slashing with all she had, sending an ultimate death slash that took out the whole mountain side. Only about 4 of the AST were able to dodge and not succumb to death. One of which was none other than origami herself. At this discovery tohka was beyond pissed now as they were making her use her powers for such futile acts only to end in death.

Mana happened to be of them as well but wasn't part of the AST but tohka did not know that much. Mana took the opportunity to quickly try and defuse the situation by going straight to the source going one on one.

She drew her plasma sword and attacked.

Another part of the city:

Shido runs through the streets which were diserted trying to find tohka but he would soon come to find out where she was even though he could only imagine one place for her to go. Where shido first accepted her for who she was and hoped he was not too late. Shido was about 1 mile away and could begin to see her but wasn't sure, he could also see the AST closing in and he knew that it spelled trouble.

*BOOM*

Shido was sent flying backwards no less than 10 feet by a concusion wave, from what he didn't know. That is until he looked to the direction it came from and where it originated from also happened to be where tohka was. He could see the devistaion imprinted in the mountain side where it was literaly cut, and shido feared the worst.

He raced as fast as he could to get to tohka and kiss her to seal her powers and to talk to her and see what is going on that made her like this.  
Shido could see very clearly what was going on ahead, it was as if it were all happening in slow motion. The sound of gun fire was audiable from even here, resonationg throughout the city like a war was right in the middle of it, which infact it nearly was.

"What happened to make her like this? I can't belive this is happening, why me? Why now? I just got her back!" Shido screamed to no one. But one person heard all to clearly and knew exactly what needed to be done. This person was definitely on the mischeivious side of things and running the show.

It's none other than Kurumi and she happens to walk out from behind a tree in front of shido snickering to herself as knowing what will happen next.  
Shido saw her all to late and ran kurumi over, falling head over heel on top of her. When shido looked up from his position he was in he instantly turned red but couldn't deny he'd love to exploite their differences in one way. Shido was atop kurumi, his left knee between her legs touching her hot core and pushing up her skirt above her waist showing off the panties she bought when they went on their first date. Shido could see her shaved pussy through the slit in her panties meant for easy access, to say the least it got him hard, but now was not the time. His right hand was on her left breast and his left hand fell out to kurumis right with his head next to her ear, he was blowing hot air into her ear and grunting from running into her which only turned Kurumi on.

"hmm I do like this, please take advantage of me, I saw you look at my panties and my tight pussy. I know you want me. Take me right now and I'll let you seal my powers" Kurumi said giggling and turning red from getting turned on by their errotic position. She thought he was cute and sometimes even thought about letting him seal her powers but that would be too boring living with people she hated in a society where she didn't belong or fit in.

"Kurumi! What's going on? Why are you hear? Tell me!" Shido yelled at her.

"Oh I do love being talked down to. It gets me so... excited" Kurumi says playfully licking her lips as she looks at him with her hair covering her eye with the clock. Shido even thought she looked really cute looking like this too but more important matters.

"Why are you here kurumi?" Shido says with as much authority as he has to maybe get something out of her. "please" he begs.

"Oh, alright." she says looking at him with lustful eyes.

Shido waits for a response but gets none. "well?" shido demands.

" I may or may not have stirred up Tohkas feelings for humans and being accepted and what not but I only said what was true, I didn't lie to her, I just told her how reality is and not this fantasy you have her and all the other girls in right now." Kurumi says with a devilish grin.

"You defend them against the AST, DEM, and any other government corporation and don't even know them but try making us fall in love with a complete stranger, only to be stripped of our powers and made useless, not to mention when we are sealed our cloths which are our identity are taken off of us and you enjoy watching knowing full well what kissing you does. Then to top it all off make us become normal people and not super beings in this world to fight in this hierarchy of society to be rejected and face the reality that we are not wanted. Living our lives trying to find love which an empty meaning if you ask me. Plus if we are found out we would be captured by the government and tortured, analyzed, beaten and much more to see what it takes to kill us, take our powers, or make us into war machines."  
"Did I get everything? Oh and then theirs you, because you intend on saving us all. But look at you, there's only one of you to go around to 6 girls, 7 if you added me to your harem collection. Do you really think all of them are going to wait around only going on dates and getting nothing more over time? Sex, Marriage, Kids, a house and car, all that is in this world we need and you want us to wait on you to take us out on a date to make us happy? How heroic don't you think?  
Look at poor tohka up there. All alone, fighting your sister and origami because she's a threat to humans. You're supposed to be protecting her. She wants you all to herself, for you to accept her even if no one will..."

"I know GOD DAMN IT!" Shido yells cutting kurumi off which surprises her and making her go silent.

"You don't think I don't know all of that? Thats why I try so hard for them. To make them happy! To make their lives better than what they were! They would be forced to this world and immediately be attacked. To have no one. That's why I am doing this, I know it's selfish of me but I'm not doing this for me I'm doing this for them. To give them a life worth living, to show them humans are not that bad. I NEED them. I had no friends, only kotori and a pervert acquaintance I talk to at school who is in love with his phone girlfriend. I can't remember anything from my past except these past five years. I! am alone!" Shido confesses as he begins to cry, choking up every so often and has to stop but only for a second before he continues again as he talks.

Kurumi watches as shido spills his secret that he's kept from everyone, even kotori. Shido was lost in depression too, it's why he didn't mind taking on all of these girls and taking the responsibility of caring for them and making them happy. She felt that weird feeling her chest again but didn't know why as she looked at him differently now. Maybe he really did mean it when he said he would save her. It was almost surreal, but Kurumi was only affected for a brief moment and returns to her normal cold self.

"Don't worry sweety, I can help you get her back." kurumi says darkly, "but for a price of course, and you already owe me twice"

"Name it and it's yours." shido replies without thinking twice.

"but within reason!" shido replies just as quickly

"now where's the fun in that?" kurumi said watching his cute face, again thinking maybe he really meant it when he'd save her. *budump* there it was again that unexplainable feeling. What the hell? He's cute but I-I can't be falling for him, especially after what all I said was true.

Kurumi pondered on this only for another second before she hopped to her feet throwing shido to the ground who was still on top of her.

"Well lover boy shall we go get the girl?" Kurumi says sarcastically with as much enthusiasm as she can muster.

Back on the mountain top where the battle still rages:

Tohka again lifts her sword as origami comes at her with all she has reigning blow after blow at tohka who seemingly effortlessly held her off. Tohka was matching her blow for blow watching origami struggle with her deep purple eyes that bore into origami wondering why she fought. Her efforts were futile mistakes and should just stop now Tohka thought to herself. Mana came to the side and tried a sneak attack which to no avail tohka sensed and drew sandalphon and counter attacked.

Mana receded, jumping back into the sky letting her jetpack take her up higher where she could get a vantage point and look for a weak spot. Mana watched for several long moments and could not find a weak spot in tohkas defenses or attack patterns as she circled the carnage of battle watching tohka intensely. But what she did find was the girl who almost killed her a few months back. Shooting her over and over while she was stuck in a time block where she could not move but time around her carried on. Mana watched this figure and her reaction to the carnage from a distance in the trees.

Mana drew her plasma sword and dived in from above, ready to take her out once and for all. Mana attacked chopping off kurumis hand, letting it fall to the ground. Kurumi who was not surprised by the sudden attack and the loss of a limb, which kurumi already had her gun out and shoots herself, making the hand reappear on her arm.

Mana tries to strike again to which kurumi shoots herself again disappearing and re appearing behind mana and kicks her as if this were all a fun game to her and her sadistic ways.

"So, you want to fight again ? Maybe try and kill me this time only for me to come back? Or maybe you just miss me too much" Kurumi said playfully to mana as she brings her sword in front of her steadying the sword at kurumis chest. She attacked once again viciously while kurumi dodged each like it was a game of tag but with deadly weapons.

An explosion from tohkas slash from her sword, destroying half the mountain side separating mana and kurumi from their squabble as origami had jumped by them dodging one of tohkas attacks and instead tohka sent a slash her way. Their efforts seemed more like a nuisance to tohka as they continued to trade blows, the other 2 AST members firing their rifles down on tohka with all they had but tohka had created a field of energy around herself just bouncing off sounding more like irritated wasps flying around her. The AST members didn't mind worrying about hitting origami or mana because they both had their own territories to protect themselves, only leaving themselves out of the fight as ordered by origami.

"Why do you fight? It's pointless, you're all going to die once I've regained my full power and I get used to this body." Tohka states so boldly, as if she's already won, which in reality she has as she had 100 times the power origami did. But even though origami was injured she still fought on and traded blows with her until she temporarily stopped to catch her breath, but subtly by asking tohka " Why do you fight princess. Do you really want to destroy this world that shido has shown you has so much good in it?"

"But yet you're here to kill me" Tohka says very deadpan.

"No I'm here to take you back to SHIDO! Against my orders because shido would be distraught if something were to happen to you. It's why I hate you! The way he looks at you, I'm envious, you got closer to him than I ever could, You were his first true friend as much he was to you! and he LOVES YOU! He still won't take me seriously, he always treats me like a bomb. A FREAK!" Origami yelled at Tohka with so much vigorous honesty mixed with pure hatred tohka was slightly taken a back.

Origami took that split second while tohka accepted those words to strike viciously and hard with everything she had left. The sounds of swords rang across the whole city as the intensity was increased 10 fold. The mountainside literally began to fall apart threatening to fall of the mountain as the two fought each other trying to win over the other as they both had sides of how they saw things on the line to show whose was more correct while also showing their true strength of will. Kurumi only watched and danced around mana who tried to attack her viciously as well trying to buy shido time to come up to the mountainside, which as it happened kurumi turned to look at the stairs up to the mountainside and there the hero was. But he was no hero and only a boy beginning to grow to a man.

Shido came running up the stairs that were crumbling as he climbed them from the ferocity of the war that seemed to be waging on the mountain. What shido saw put him in almost utter despair as he watched tohka who had turned into the demon king once again battle origami who was loosing as she also had a previous injury and was surprised she was even making it this long. But his thoughts were short lived as tohka was getting the upper hand realized this and took advantage of her now slowing movements to take the final blow using the flat end of her sword to send origami flying and creating a 30 foot long crater as she was thrown by so much force digging in to the earth. Origami lay semi conscious as tohka walked up to her slowly and raised her sword.

"I do not want shidos friendship anymore if it was all a lie, even this name... was just so I would come to this earth and have my powers taken from me so I wouldn't kill anyone else and be controlled. I will not be controlled or held down but an emotion I have no intention of ever succumbing to as it is a falsified religion. This **LOVE** is nothing but people coming in to some kind of mutual agreement to only hurt one another with false feelings. I do not need emotions, they are weak. Just like you and your hope to be loved by shido as he is nothing more than a lecherous bastard with hopes of making us all fall for his seductive reclusiveness we lose sight of what this world really is and that's an evil society wrapped in falsified realities." Tohka went off on her rant as she raised halvanhelev slowly, finally coming to it's peak as she finishes her sepal which can be taken in many different ways depending on your very own false reality in which you believe in.

Tohka had a crazed look in her eye as her sword was at it's peak, the sun finally out shining, the sun glinting off the tip, so deadly and full of hatred for being brought into this cruel world. Origami watched with half closed eyes as in slow motion the sword began to fall, she wondered what would really happen if she were to somehow live or die by tohkas hands, a spirit of all things that she hates for taking the one thing she held dear, her parents, and now shido.

A flash of blue hair. A sea of red sprays like the midnight ocean sea foam, flying in the air in slow motion. You could see the shock in both girls expressions, their eyes seeing the unbelievable, unthinkable horror of shido stabbed straight threw the right side of his chest as he protects origami from the blade. The blade a mere inch from origami as shidos blood rolls off the blade on top of her horror stricken face as she looks up at shido, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Tohka whose hand had not wavered once while trying to kill origami, trembled with fear now as her hand held the very hilt to the blade that was impaled to the man she was so deeply infatuated with.

"Why...?" tohka whispered breathlessly, her voice trembling in sadness. "Why would you be so stupid and irresponsible to do this?" tohka says starting to let her rage come into her but still sad, tears coming to her eyes as well which were slowly starting to turn back into the princesses.

"I said I would protect you. I would protect you all. At all costs, no matter *coughs up blood* w-what" shido says coughing up more and more every time he tried to speak. "I will put you girls first, over my own happiness to make sure you girls lives are better than what they were. scared and alone forced here only to be captured or killed. I don't care about myself as long as I can make you all happy at any and all costs. Especially you. Tohka" shido says turning his head to look up tohka whose hand was still on the sword shaking with something shido couldn't pin point. But he recognized her eyes as the tohka he knew to come to know and love was starting to come back slowly as her powers seemed to draw back from the demon king.

" I love you. Tohka." shido said as he drew his last breath.

Shidos body slid off of tohkas sword, making a sickening and distinct wet noise as he fell forward, drawing more blood to come rushing out of his now open wound. Tohka and origami both look down at shido in horror. Mana watched on in disbelief that shido was dead. Even kotori on the other end of shidos headset who was watching everything from above on the Fraxinus was in disbelief.

The yamai twins along with miku and yoshino who were stunned into silence as they watched on as shido died by tohkas hands but knew they couldn't do anything to tohka in this state. She was more powerful then all of them combined and especially as the demon king, the demon king in a traumatically distraught state was even worse. But before they left the house shido had pulled them all together to talk to them.

Back flash just a while ago in the house:

Shido quickly put on his cloths as he bounded up the stairs taking it in 3 whole steps and bursting into his room where all the girls are and startling them all awake.

"Tohka!" shido yelled hoping beyond hope she was here, but he had known better.

"What's the matter Onii-Chan?" yoshino says rubbing her eyes looking really cute when she wakes up

"Yea what it is" kagari asked as well followed by yuzuru "Agreed-What is the matter?"

"It's tohka! she's gone and I can't feel her anymore inside me, I think her spirit powers has been taken away and I just can't feel her! What's going on!?" Shido says more to himself as he begins to panic holding his head squeezing it hoping it was just a bad dream.

Miku was the first to take action in calming down shido who did so with her sweet voice speaking softly without using her powers "It's ok shido, there's probably a reason, you can get her back and we'll help you. We're her friends and you both a really important to us darling." At this shido feels calmer but not confident to the point of not freaking out. "She's not gone from you, you will always have that connection with her, now feel it, strengthen it like a bridge. ... Now where is she shido? you know her better than anyone." shido concentrates on that link as she talks bringing confidence into his body, he did know her and his feelings stabilized their connection and the flow of spirit powers, he could feel it.

"I know where she is. But I think it is best if I go alone, I don't want her to attack any of you and I have to loose you as well" shido says with as much meaning as he could put into it believing it fully that he must protect these girls. He loved and cared for them all and did not want any harm to come to them no matter what and had to protect them at all costs, they were to precious to him. "Promise me this, please." shido asked with tears in his eyes, to which all the girls replied at the same time.

"Yes."

Back to the present:

That is what led up until now and this is what they saw, what everyone saw as they watched shido throw himself thoughtlessly in harms way for someone else which made all of them love him so. But all were to stunned to move except for tohka who was now back to her normal state of happiness and full of energy, only the only thing that was left of her now was a sad scared girl who had just killed the man who said he had accepted her and would always accept her no matter what.

Tohka stood up silently without so much as a sound escaping her silent sobs as heavy tears rolled down her face. halvanhelev disappeared as she turned back into the normal tohka everyone knew and not the demon king. Tohka turned around slowly, taking in everyones tear ridden faces, even kurumi who didn't show anything except sadistic satisfaction with unruly things was somehow in a disappointed scowl on her face looking at shidos blood covered body. Tohka looked up at the open sky now blue with a slight hint of orange from the early morning, wishing she could just disappear and never return. She looked down and her hair covered her face as she began to walk to the railing where they shared so much and grabbed a hold of it like as if it were her only teather in this cruel world.

A purple dark orb began to form over her which was not on purpose but because of tohkas emotions being so unstable it was creating a spatial quake, it was small but it was gathering so much energy within its tight space that was growing it would bring so much devastation to this world bringing an even bigger disaster than the one 30 years ago. Tohka then got up on the ledge and jumped...

She was headed for the center of the city, not knowing what it was she was about to cause, leaving everyone behind.

On the mountainside:

Everyone slowly gathered around shido watching the blood pool from his lifeless body, all of them shedding tears, even kurumi had one tear that she wiped away before anyone could notice but was seen by all. As they watched shido his body began to glow a deep blue and small flames began to lick the wound where he was impaled.

Ok so this chapter is the longest ones yet and this next chapter is going to be short one so I can go ahead with the next chapter after because I have some good plans for that one and this next one is more of a filler to get to the next one. But thank you for my review I do appreciate it I'm glad you like it, I am trying to stick to how the characters are with my own flare and how ive interpreted their personas. hope you all enjoy it and their will be sex to coming in not the filler but the next one. Thanks again for reading.


	5. Date A Live: A Meeting Worth Taking

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Date A Live as much as I'd like to, this work is strictly my own and how I wish to portray this story and complete works of fiction. I updated two chapters already and let me know what you think. There will be Lemon or sex in this story. So be advised.

Also I want to thank those who have reviewed my story I do appreciate it and would like more so I can improve my writing. Like I said this one will be short and I hope it's not too short because I have ideas for the next chapter, but thanks for reading. Also I do apologize but I misspoke the name of her final sword in the inverse form its actually **Paverschlev.**

Tohka sat on top of the desecrated building one. Her legs pulled into her chest and her chin resting on her knees while her sad eyes looked into the sky as the spatial quake alarms were on full blast, it resonated with the beat of her heart, racing and in pain of what is to come. She is lonely and she just killed the one person who would accept her no matter what. Those who are killed by paverschlev are to never be seen again as it is a sword of demise, nothing continues to live after the end comes, it always comes.

She was caught in complete despair, not paying attention to anything except the very heartbeat in her chest slowly withering away. Life was only something that came to humans through intimate actions and tohka would never get that chance as she brings herself pain of remembering everything she's done. Killing people every time she came to this world, even now as the sirens goes off she causes nothing but destruction as within a short time a spatial quake will be upon them being bigger then the one 30 years ago due to her depressive state.

Tohkas mind wandered to her last memory of shido.

Just under an hour ago:

Tohka had a crazed look in her eye as her sword was at it's peak, the sun finally out shining, the sun glinting off the tip, so deadly and full of hatred for being brought into this cruel world. Origami watched with half closed eyes as in slow motion the sword began to fall, she wondered what would really happen if she were to somehow live or die by tohkas hands, a spirit of all things that she hates for taking the one thing she held dear, her parents, and now shido.

A flash of blue hair. A sea of red sprays like the midnight ocean sea foam, flying in the air in slow motion. You could see the shock in both girls expressions, their eyes seeing the unbelievable, unthinkable horror of shido stabbed straight threw the right side of his chest as he protects origami from the blade. The blade a mere inch from origami as shidos blood rolls off the blade on top of her horror stricken face as she looks up at shido, tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
Tohka whose hand had not wavered once while trying to kill origami, trembled with fear now as her hand held the very hilt to the blade that was impaled to the man she was so deeply infatuated with.  
"

Why...?" tohka whispered breathlessly, her voice trembling in sadness. "Why would you be so stupid and irresponsible to do this?" tohka says starting to let her rage come into her but still sad, tears coming to her eyes as well which were slowly starting to turn back into the princesses.

"I said I would protect you. I would protect you all. At all costs, no matter *coughs up blood* w-what" shido says coughing up more and more every time he tried to speak. "I will put you girls first, over my own happiness to make sure you girls lives are better than what they were. scared and alone forced here only to be captured or killed. I don't care about myself as long as I can make you all happy at any and all costs. Especially you. Tohka" shido says turning his head to look up tohka whose hand was still on the sword shaking with something shido couldn't pin point. But he recognized her eyes as the tohka he knew to come to know and love was starting to come back slowly as her powers seemed to draw back from the demon king.

" I love you. Tohka." shido said as he drew his last breath.

Shidos body slid off of tohkas sword, making a sickening and distinct wet noise as he fell forward, drawing more blood to come rushing out of his now open wound.

Tohka and origami both look down at shido in horror.

Back to the present

Tohka stands, and is out of body by this point letting all her pain wash over her as tears start pouring out of her eyes at this point. She could never be accepted, kurumis words echoed in her head.

On the mountainside a little while ago

Kurumi stalks around tohka snearing in joy at her broken stance, stalking her with a predators gaze.

"But what if I told you I could help mend your broken heart, or rather make you see the reality of life?" kurumi says with words that flow like honey as if she were the devil himself.

"I-I- Only want to be with shido" tohka says sadly looking at her feet, the despair In her voice noted by kurumi.

"But he doesn't even love you. No one will ever except you. Not now, not ever... Unless..." Kurumi says drawing out her words to get the deepest impact possible.  
"Unless what?" tohka says quietly, still looking down, her eyes hidden behind her hair.

"Destroy the earth and build it a new. So shido will love you because you'll be all he has, just like how you had nothing in the other world."

" I mean he hates you, and he'll never acknowledge you unless you destroy everything he has, that goes for the rest of the world. look around, the AST is already on the way. You're hated by all of humanity. This hierarchy of society you have to please but will never be excepted as one. Do you really think you can get away with being normal?" kurumi tactfully says. She disappears and materializes behind tohka.

"Because of what you are he can't stand you, don't you ever wonder why he sealed your powers? Why he took them away from you and left you defenseless? He despises what you are, you are nothing to him. Everything he's ever told you was a lie, to get you to fall in love with him just to seal you're powers. Your "friend" kotori is the mastermind behind it too, he didn't even want to talk to you, be with you or take you on a date, he was afraid of you. He didn't even want to Give you a name. You are a monster, tohka."

Those last two things she heard were too much. Her existence in this world was all because of shido, someone who was supposed to accept her no matter what, then why did kurumis words hurt so much and make so much sense? She was at war with herself. How could she be a monster? But then she realized as she looked back at every time she got her powers back shido would panic and do what he could to distract her and take her powers away. Was she really that horrible of a being to do be a monster?

Back to the present

Tohka pulls her legs into her chest, going over everything that's been said about her and this world, how humanity saw her and would never accept her. How the one person who even would was gone and by her hands none the less, and countless more with every spatial quake and battle she caused. All of those lives and only one mattered the most, it was selfish of her but she couldn't help but feel the hatred at the world, and more so, herself.

As she thought more and more it only brought her to her deepest and darkest parts of her mind, getting lost in the eternal abyss with no one to pull her out this time, or the next. Tears streamed down her face in waterfalls, pouring out of her eyes as if built behind a dam and was released after too much built up pressure. But she really had a reason to cry, but that was also her downfall as her connection with shido actually started to break, all of her power flowing into her now.

Tohka became somewhat delirious at the now prospect of being alone forever with humans who couldn't accept her and only wanted her dead. What that would do to a normal human is all but kill them with loneliness, but what of a spirit whose only known this life and finally found a light only for it to be torn away. A light in the dark so bright and warm it cast away all shadows of doubt, but snubbed out by her dangerous hands.

Tohka laughs maniacally and crazily as if deranged now as she rises to her feet. She stretches out her arms to look at the sky and how it looks before she decides to end it all, this world and hopefully herself she thinks. Her arms outstretched and tears running down her face with a sadistic smile on her face as she prepares to take this world with an even bigger spatial quake than 30 years ago, and all because she saw it as only fitting for those who are so cruel and simple minded they could not even begin to comprehend what it was like for her and how all they cared about was themselves, fascist pigs in all of them!

Tohka began to increase the size of the dark purple and black orb of death as she began to scream and laugh like someone who's lost their very mind and will to live. She will be with shido finally forever and ever where no one! NO ONE! would tear them apart.

"TOHKA!" Shido yells visibly out of breath from running up the flights of stairs to reach where she was.

"YOU'RE ONLY A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION! SHIDO IS DEAD! Tohka screams at shido who she thinks is only her guilt from what she has done lead to this hallucination. "and I will be with him soon" She says more calmly as she looks back up, but loud enough for shido to hear.

"I WILL JOIN HIM IN THE AFTERLIFE AND MAKE HIM MINE! I WILL BE FREE OF THIS TYRANNY AND ADASTRIOUS WORLD WHERE YOU FIGHT TO EVEN LIVE AND LIFE HAS NO MEANING!" Tohka rants mainly to herself still thinking shido is a hallucination.

"THIS WILL BE HUMANITIES LAST FLAME BEFORE IT IS SNUBBED OUT!" Tohka screams.

To shidos horror the orb continues to grow and get bigger in the sky that seems to grow darker by the second, he knows he needs to do something but he cannot as he is paralyzed in fear. Tohkas screams echo in his ears resonating to the wails of the spatial quake alarms, knowing what is indeed about to happen.

"Good-Bye" Tohka seems to whisper

Ok so sorry I haven't updated, I had family down for the holidays plus work amongst other things but thank you for reading and thank you again for the comments/ reviews I have received. The next chapter is where I hope I hit the mark and may be the longest yet if all goes well. This is just a filler for what is to come, sorry making you basically re-read some of last chapter but it is basically tied into everything so hopefully ill get the next one out soon. thanks again for reading.


	6. Date A Live: A Twist Of Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Date A Live as much as I'd like to, this work is strictly my own and how I wish to portray this story and complete works of fiction. I updated two chapters already and let me know what you think. There will be Lemon or sex in this story. So be advised.

I know last chapter kind of sucked cuz It was a filler but I promise I will make this one and many to come better. Enjoy.

Shido stood helpless, afraid, even at a loss of what to do to stop this mess and to calm her down to bring her back to reality and put Tohkas fragile emotional state at ease but how was another question and he was running out of time. Tohka who seemed so fixated on what she was doing seemed very adamant, but why she went to this extreme shido couldn't fathom as to why when they all knew of shidos secret in one way or another, that shido really is a spirit too, well more he's been given the powers of the spirits by sealing the other girls as well as tohkas power. But it even went further than that because he was a very interesting case, Isaac Westcott knew this and knew who he really was but neglected this information just before he and his partner in crime Ellen Mathers. How shido despised them for doing this to tohka and creating her already unstable mood to falter and actually destroy the bridge between tohka and shidos spirit power, tohka is no longer sealed and that's what made all the matters worse.

Shido looked at tohka whose black hair flailed in the sun, being blown about by the wind. She looked deranged but indeed was due to a loss of her one savior by her very own hands, but did not take the time to consider this shido was the actual shido and not a hallucination. Her sad eyes filled with tears streaming down her face, waiting for the end to her suffering.

"TOHKA PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME! I'M OKAY! YOU DIDN'T KILL ME, I'M RIGHT HERE" Shido tried to reason with tohka as she only made the dark orb bigger every single moment, bringing them all to their death.

"YOU ARE NOT HIM! HE'S DEAD!" Tohka responded back as if matter of factly

"THEN WHO AM I TOHKA? I'M STANDING IN FRONT OF YOU!" Shido again tried to reason

"YOU CAN'T BE MY SHIDO, THE PAVERSCHLEV IS THE SWORD OF DEMISE, NO ONE CAN EVER COME BACK ONCE THEY'VE BEEN KILLED WITH IT! NOTHING ESCAPES ITS DEATH." tohka says sadly recalling herself stabbing through shidos chest making her faulter in her attempt to destrou the city.

"The sword is destruction, like I've brought upon this world everytime I have come to this world... Is it really ok, for me to live?" Tohka says sadly knowing why shido cannot be alive. All that she has ever done in her whole existence in this world is destruction of this beautiful world and even tried to kill other spirits like her, thinking of kurumi.

All of this saddened her and made her arms start to fall until she realized what she was doing, so she tried to strengthen her resolve to end her life and everyone else's that she could with all her power. What was a life that was as meaningless as hers, where she would destroy everything ever single time she was forced here to this world, or had to fight for her very life from the AST, DEM, among other governments and corporations, even her classmate Origami. What kind of life was that, to fight to survive when no one to care for her or who would even want her. She was nothing to this world or anyone in it except the person she killed.

"You cannot stop me! I will die alongside shido!" Tohka finishes to no one really while she is lost in her thoughts and strengthen her resolve.

"So that's it tohka? You just give up? even if I was a hallucination why would I ever let you be alone? THINK ABOUT IT TOHKA? EVEN IF I WASN"T HERE WOULD I EVER LET YOU BE ALONE?" Shido says while growing frustrated and desperate to keep her under control.

Shido walks closer to tohka who has a shocked expression on her face and takes a few steps back not sure what to do at this unexpected turn of events.

As they talk seeming to get no where on either sides, the rest of the group appears ontop of the building where they stay quiet, watching this event as if it were a movie. The Yamai twins brought them all atop of the building with ease using their powers to lift them all up effortlessly so they wouldn't have to walk up the already desecrated building and get hurt. To what they arrived to was not what they had expected and wanted to jump in at the very sight of shido in some kind of trouble. Miku was the most adamant and with her big mouth and outbursts of protest against the others she almost blew their cover.

"Even being alone with no one to call friends but have people around you is better than nothing or no life at all. You're surrounded in a sea of faces every day and it can bring you some level of comfort to not be alone, even if you really are an outcast like me. False happiness is the same as real happiness because then no one will ever know and you can pretend to be happy. Then maybe one day you will forget you were ever faking it and make It a reality as you continue for this worthless life you've built for yourself." Shido persisted to talk to tohka as he walked closer little by little, making the gap between them smaller with each passing moment even though tohka seemed to back up just as much as shido seemed to continue his speech.

Tohka had brought her arms down and seemed to be shocked, in her eyes she even seemed a little afraid to hear the truth so blatenly it was overwhelming. Shido noticed this and also found the dark orb above them seemed to dissipate with her growing distraction where all of her focus was on the boy she fell in love with on that mountain top. Shido couldn't take seeing one of his girls in such pain and pain over him as it was in his selfless nature, even though it seemed he'd grown a slight pair as he never would've talked like this to anyone.

"You go threw life that is a roller coaster of experiences with nothing to show for all the good you've done in your life but a mountain of shit for everything bad you've ever done. Your life never exceeds that of what you are destined to be, you can change that but not with an attitude that never gets anywhere, maybe that's why I've always let everyone walk on me, the trio from school Ai, Mei and Mii, always spreading rumors. It's unbearable, but you can't let one person be the reason you live. I won't always be around, but you can make damn sure I will do my best to make you happy tohka, I will never leave you ever again, I will do anything for you..." Shido goes on realizing all of what he says. Shido is now standing in front of tohka and no where for her to go or look except at him.

Shido turns red and turns his head away and notices the group watching and he turns even more red, but he knows he has to continue or he will lose his opportunity and everything could be lost. Shido steels himself as best as he can with his face still red and still kind of flustered.

"Toh-h-..hmhm" Shido tries to say clearing his throat.

"Toh-hmm... Tohka... I-I- ... I would do anything for you, and... an-d-d I... I-I..." Shido goes red all over knowing he has to say it, even if he means it, he knows this will open a whole new can of worms when it comes to drama as soon as everything is back to normal.

"Tohka... I love you" Shido says looking directly into her beautiful purple eyes still moist with tears. Shido goes in for the kill, grabbing tohkas waist in a sensual way that only couples do and he feels so weird and out of body, almost ecstatic that he is about to stop and just run. His instincts say to run, not because he's in danger, but because this is almost too much to handle as he is this close to a girl and about to give a heartfelt kiss.

Shido goes in and to tohka it's as if time stopped as soon as shido said he would do anything for her, then it seemed to play out in fast forward, all in a blur until shidos lips came into contact with hers. Shidos warm soft lips that seemed to have the right amount of care and even grace as they touched tohkas put her in a whole new world. Everything seemed to melt away as tohkas body pressed up against shidos on instinct while wrapping her arms around shidos neck, his hands still on her waist pulling her tighter until he too wrapped his arms around the small of her back.

For tohka the world slipped away, she heard the ringing of soft bells off in the distance in her head, fireworks seemed to go off with each brush of his lips against hers. Her body was on fire, even as her cloths began to disappear and the wind had picked up because of the yamai sisters when they came up to the top of the building with everyone, tohka felt a warm fire in her core. Her heart raced at the thought that this really was shido and she hadn't killed him, he wasn't gone, and he would never leave her again, he was hers. Maybe not really because he had other spirits he had to keep stable but for now he was all hers and he was real, it was him, her shido. Their hearts seemed to dance to the same rhythm as each others as they held one another not wanting to let go, Shidos heat kept tohka from freezing as she was now naked from shido sealing her powers again.

The two came back from their series of kisses out of breath looking into the others eyes before shido realized two things. 1. Tohka was now naked and pressed up against his hormone raging body, and 2. That the group of girls he also had to keep stable was staring at them with angered expressions, mainly from jealousy and looked like they were about to rip him apart so they could get him to say those 3 words to them as well. Even kotori on the earpiece was quiet but he could certainly feel the angry malice directed at him and tohka for doing a indecent act in front of them all.

Sweat began to pool up on shidos face as he felt very hot in many places and jumped away from tohka, turning towards the crowd of girls that looked ready to rip him into pieces while throwing tohka his jacket to cover up in. When shido also did so he got a glimpse of tohka and all her glorious body that was still maturing but was like a goddess in his eyes, her long dark hair flowing and shining in the light while her perfect and perky C tits, going down to a slender body and toned stomach that shido would love to eat off of, and further down tohkas shaved tight pink pussy that glistened from excitement at what he guessed was the kiss they just shared. Atleast he knew he wasn't the only one who was turned on by that kiss that seemed so passionate time seemed to stop.

"KKKEEEHHHHAAAAHHH!" Shido screams as he turns quickly looking away which only made everyone turn red from head to toe as they all saw tohkas naked body and shido blush which only made the group of girls more mad. Even yoshino seemed jealous she didn't get that kind of attention from shido.

"You big dummy!" Tohka yelled as she punched shido in the back as he turned around as fast as possible knocking him and her off balance, which ended up with her on top of him straddling him with his jacket covering her body from his angle.

By this happening to the unfortunate shido this made all the girls go into a frenzy where tohka began to hit shido and yell "Don't look at me!" reapeatedly at such a rapid pace and high pitched it was almost like She could've been on one of those recorders that's been fast forwarded. All the while as she hit shido in the stomach, not to hard but hard enough he knew even though he was flexing it'd leave bruises. The other girls also joined in with their own abuse and banter trying to get shidos attention, all of them stricken with jealousy.

Origami was the first of his harem to reach shido and began tugging at his left arm trying to shove it down her shirt to get him to feel her bust "Please take my purity shido, only you can have me" Origami says in her monotone voice. To which he tries to flail his hand about so she can't keep a grip on it but her hands are like vice grips making him grab her soft flesh which is erotically good feeling to his hand as her warmth mixes with his own.

The yamai twins were next who each grabbed a leg and tried to pull him away from the rest of the group until they noticed each had grabbed one leg and wanted him for themselves so they began tugging separate ways to get shido away from either yuzurus or kaguyas grasp. This ended painfully for shido as he was pulled then his legs spread to far for his comfort, he thinks they pulled a muscle in his groin by doing this while he listened to them bicker.

"You slow hag get off of my man with your fat body!" kaguya yells at her counterpart.

"Correction: shido is my mate, where as you call me fat but you are 5lbs heavier than I and have a flatter chest!" yuzuru counter-attacked her sister.

Miku took ahold of shidos right hand and put it on her face stroking it as if she were a cat needing its ears rubbed "Darling! why would you say such an important thing to tohka and not to me your miku, don't I make you feel that way too?" Miku says in a singsongy voice which shido thinks miku tries to use her mind control powers from her voice on him which is to no avail.

Shido is being pulled either which way and can't decide which torture is worse! But then quietly yoshino sat on her knees in front of shido where he got a good look up her skirt and big bunny hoody which was her favorite, he couldn't help but feel panic set it as she leaned in close and spoke with a soft but cute voice. "can you please... umm tell me you love me to and kiss me like that?" she leans in and puts her lips to his silencing his cries of pain and enjoyment at the same time.

To what just happened the girls stop what they are doing and look at the youngest girl who had got the better of them all and stolen a kiss before their very eyes. As they watched youshino kiss shido yoshinon spoke up as loud as he could "Sorry you all lucked out as I stole a kiss before any of you other posers! I'm his real girlfriend!" to this youshino leans back quickly covering up yoshinons mouth to which he flails like he can't breath even though he's only a puppet, yoshino turns red and looks away from shido as he looks up with her at an awe struck face that she would have the courage to do so.

But this made the girls go even more wild and persistant as all of them tried to give him a kiss wanting his lips all to themselves. But thankfully before they could all get to his lips shido is teleported to the fraxinus as well as the girls but they were all in a separate chamber than he when they got teleported to the fraxinus.

Shido was relieved by the just in time saving before all hell broke loose, but his victory was short lived as he saw his sister standing in front of him in her captains uniform, her jacket around her shoulders and her black ribbons in her hair and signature lollipop in her mouth. Shidos sister kotori did not look happy at this moment but the next thing that happened was not expected by any means necessary and threw a big curve ball into things.

Kotori who had an angry face on with looks to kill kicked out at her brother making him fall backwards, falling hard his breath was knocked out of him but had little time to register as his sister was now straddling him and her fist gripping shidos shirt in a ball looking like she was about to punch him. "You are a big dummy shido" she said softly. Instead of hitting shido kotori instead kissed shido, full on the lips, and using her tongue which shido had never done before, only thinking of what it would be like to get a French kiss. But this was too much for his brain to handle as it was such a rush of pleasure mixed with disgust because it was his sister but then he remembered not by blood only marriage and she was one of his spirits that he saved.

Kotori pulled back and laid her head on shidos chest and with her other hand grabs his shirt like the first one and holds tight like he might try to make a break for it. But to shido he felt an odd sort of peace, like this sort of feeling was like back then when shido was the big protector of his little sister kotori, not so much the kissing and all that was still strange but the brotherly love that had to somehow manifest into something to make even her happy. Shido tried to play it all dumb that kotori didn't love him anything more than just a brother but he knew, and that went for all the girls, except origami, yoshino and tohka all kind of puzzled him.

Why they puzzled him was because he couldn't figure them out, even tohka because she may be very forth coming she doesn't know anything about the human world and doesn't know a lot about the things that the others do which makes her more like a child and harder to read. Her emotions are always all over the place but it was just something he wasn't used to. Yoshino because she was just so quiet and her puppet did most of the speaking, but he knew she was intelligent especially with all her understanding. She was mainly taken for granted by everyone because she was so little and young but shido knew there was more than meets the eye with her, he also knew she had a lot of personality under her bunny ears.

Then here comes the biggest question, Origami, who is in the same class as him and one of the smartest girls he knows and is part of the AST. She's very good looking and could have any guy she wanted at school but for some reason only had eyes set on him shido itsuka. Her stalking was on another level where she even claimed to have even sniffed his dirty gym shorts, and who wants him and only him to take her purity, her virginity, her flower. It was so bizarre to him to manifest as to why she could possibly fantasize about him and him taking her virginity which he almost had before this whole mess started. But he was glad he hadn't in a way as to not have taken her virginity as of yet, he was probably going to take all of theirs but didn't want to be selfish but he knew not one of those girls wanted anyone else except for him.

Shido was glad but also in despair as he thought about how as soon as he deflowered one all of them would find out, never mind him actually getting away with deflowering one before they were caught in some kind of act. But it was all to be swept away as he felt his sisters steady breathing and knew she was asleep and at peace. Shido patted her head, stroking her hair and taking out the ribbons as he somehow got from underneath her and carried her into the teleporter room where the other girls were argueing amongst themselves until they saw shido carrying his sister.

"Lets go home you guys" Shido said with a smile as he got into the teleporter at peace for once in a very long time as everything seemed to be looking up for now.

Shido and the girls were teleported home as the sun began to set on their long day which seemed like a whole weeks time in itself.

But things can only stay good for so long.

Ok so this one I thought was really good personally, even though it is a little short I know, I plan on getting better and making them more than a couple thousand words in each chapter but this is my first story. I appreciate any reviews I receive and let me know what you think. Also this is really only half of what I had in mind for this chapter but decided to kind of end it where it stand so I can do what I really want to do so hopefully I can do that, thanks for reading!


	7. Date A Live: Finding A Part-time Job Pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Date A Live as much as I'd like to, this work is strictly my own and how I wish to portray this story and complete works of fiction. There will be Lemon or sex in this story. So be advised.

Sorry i havent updated in a while i had a quarter of what I wanted in the story around a few thousand words and my computer just restarted and didn't save anything which i had saved in a document but it crashed and deleted it and I've been super busy with fixing my truck and work. 10 to 16 hour days yay. But here we go thank you for my reviews and I have a plan that I'm sure you'll like so just stay posted and thanks for the input I'll keep going and getting better.

Its been two whole weeks of really nothing but normal, and that to shido wasn't normal. His life had turned into a chaotic mess of dating girls who are spirits and make them fall in love with him and keep all of them happy all the time which is very strenuous for shido who is a hormone raging teenager. As much as he had to make them fall in love with him and make them happy he started to fall for all of them and it dawned on him that he depended on all of them as much as they depended on him. Even though he's been nearly killed by all of those girls he still couldn't imagine his life without them, they've all progressed and made it into society and have even been getting along quite nicely into everyday life.

But soon shido was going to need a breather and that's why on this Saturday he was going to go shopping for tonight's dinner and try to take as long as possible and hope none of the girls decided to follow him and pester him like origami always does, but usually she is unnoticeable and lingers behind. But that just means if anything happens to shido he knows he'll have back up to support him always, but at the same time it unnerved him, oh well, pros and cons of woman who are just crazy in love with you... or just crazy.

Shido shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head trying to not think negative about any of those girls. But shido thought about what he could make for dinner and what he would enjoy making as well as what everyone would like to eat so he made a mental list of all the things the girls liked. Tohka would eat anything shido would put in front of her, he's' even caught her trying to eat her pillow once. miku liked to watch her figure so she tried to eat healthy so salads and chicken, while kotori was still young and could eat anything but her favorite was her deluxe kids meal from Danny's but he can't serve that here at this restaurant of shido itsuka, but he could make her breakfast to cheer her up or make burgers with fried eggs on top. Yoshino and yoshinon who was her little rabbit puppet that she always had on her left hand would always appreciate anything shido made for them but he noticed she really took a liking to curry, a simple plate and was always good. The Yamais would always prefer any kind of meat and could eat and eat almost as much as tohka but would run and run or do some kind of competition to burn all those calories off. Lastly origami who was the strangest of them all really liked fish for some reason but he was ok with that, fish and rice always went good together.

Shido pondered this while sitting up in his empty bed which was only empty because he told the girls specifically to not sneak into his room last night so he could actually get some sleep and not be woken up every 45 minutes to another girl sneaking in or moving or him waking up from a really weird occurring dream where he was burning alive in a furnace only to wake up and know why. That was just one of things, another was they all would wear pajamas and their button ups would always come undone somehow and he'd have to go to the bathroom to fix himself so he wouldn't take his raging hormones out on these beautiful and ripe young girls. Shido also wanted to relax and just get some alone time because what goes up must come down and there's always the calm before the storm.

"Damn kotori" for getting him into this shido thought to himself while sitting in an empty bed, it was kinda nice but also lonesome. His life had literally become like one of those mangas where he had a harem of woman who only loved him and even lived with him and his life would only get more interesting by the next event which he was sure had to happen to be a new chapter. It was like someone was behind the scenes writing his own life out before his day even began. Shido thought it was funny but thought he'd better get up to get his day started and make everyone breakfast, which reminded shido that tohka had been trying to learn how to cook but has done terrible and almost burned down the house a couple of times. He thought maybe he should teach her since her favorite thing was food and maybe she could become a chef later on in life if they could all make it.

But a dark expression came over shidos face as he realized this life would end sooner rather than later and a few reasons to boot were DEM, the CEO Mr. Westcott was after these spirits and wanted to inverse them and make the world go into chaos, another was simple, their school life would end and they would all live a normal life, at least that was the hope anyways for Ratatoskrs mission of letting the spirits become normal girls among society. Lastly tore shidos heart strings enough to make his chest hurt, they would get into society and would then live a happy life and not need shido anymore and function fine on their own and he would be forgotten and just a place to store their powers, or worse, find someone else to **love.**

Shido could not avoid that all of those things had a very high chance of happening, but he had to keep going, even if it hurt him he had to make sure they were happy and taken care of no matter the cost.

Shido looked at the clock on his night stand and it read exactly 8am, time to make a break for the bathroom before everyone knows he is up and start to make his life interesting with each passing moment they stay together. Shido gets up and walks to his door and one door down to the bathroom where he does more thinking as he does his morning routine of brushing his teeth, using the rest room and changing, getting ready for the day. He thought about everything under the sun and how he was running low on his actual money that he made doing part time jobs and earned by doing tedious tasks and chores for the neighbors that would always give him funny looks wondering why there were so many girls in his house and only him being the other attendant of the household. Everything was afforded through Ratatoskr who was the organization made to help the spirits live among humans and learn about living among society, all of the girls had been given a credit card with no limit but sadly it did not get passed to shido, not that he would buy much with it anyways. The thought of that organization to defend the worlds greatest catastrophe is something he didn't understand making him wonder what their real intentions were

"How could my life been different had I not been able to seal the powers of spirits? What are they even, they look like normal girls but with amazing abilities and how did my sister of all people become a spirit and I didn't even know? How the hell am I the only one that can seal spirits, or actually am I the only one who can seal them?" All of these questions and more went through his mind as he walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs where he entered the living room and walked towards the kitchen before he stopped in his tracks looking at all of the girls sitting on the couch and floor with tears in some of their eyes.

Kotori, kaguya, yuzuru and yoshino with yoshinon on her hand going from left to right on the couch, were all huddled close to each other lightly crying with their eyes fixated on the television. Miku and tohka were sitting on the floor, tohka had her stuffed chicken that shido and her won at an arcade game in her lap while her eyes sparkled watching the TV and occasionally slapping away mikus advancing provocative hands trying to get closer and closer to her while her attention was on the movie. Shido looked at the TV and realized why they were all teary eyed and why shido wasn't disturbed, they were watching the notebook that came out back in 2004 where a poor yet passionate young man falls in love with a rich young woman, giving her a sense of freedom, but they are soon separated because of their social differences, directed by Nick Cassavetes.

Shido looked at the scene and couldn't help but to smile to himself as he walked towards the kitchen and said aloud " What do you guys want for breakfast?" To which he got a very sharp SSSSSSCCCCHCHHHHHH! and a piercing glare from all of them except kotori who looks at him through the corner of her eyes and a sucker in her mouth. But Yoshino turns around on the couch on her knees and says in a quiet voice "can you make some eggs and hash browns please", to which shido walks over and places his hand on her head and pets her while smiling and says "anything for you yoshino". Her face immediately begins to shine bright red and radiates heat, shido and yoshino receive harsh glares as they all begin to get jelous, but before anyone can say anything yoshinos rabbit puppet pipes up to make matters worse like usual, "That means he likes us more than he does any of you! Even give us a good kiss in front of everyone." This makes everyone turn red but not redder than shido who wants to strangle the puppet.

The tension was thick but to shido that was all cut threw with the soft voice of yoshinos as she asks "w-w-would y-you, ki-kiss me?"

Shido turns bright red but reflexively does what his body wants and to make her happy leans in and touches his lips to hers, drawing it out for a couple of seconds and where she even boldly kissed him back. This surprised shido and he brought his face up away from hers where she was as red as a tomato. Then shido realizes what he did and that to everyone else that meant she meant more to him than everyone else, shido quickly wiped around to look at the girls who didn't look hurt at all but angry that yoshino got the better of them and why they hadn't thought of it first, all except tohka who did in fact look sad but was angry to.

"I-I-It's not what you think! I-I don't like her more than any of you... but not that I like any of you m-more than her...o-o-or any less than her... I-I-It's... awww hell" shido said that last bit and really all hell broke loose where all the girls tried to dog pile onto him trying to steal his lips away from the other girls only to have his lips miss theirs.

Shido scrambles out of the mess as best as he could and ends up in the kitchen on one side of the table while the rest of them were all staring at him as if he was a nice juicy steak and they had been deprived of food for two weeks. He tries to look for a way to get himself out of this mess when he finally asks a simple question in hopes someone will pipe up and save him from the wrath of any of these beautiful young girls ripe for the taking.

"S-so who wants some breakfast!" shido all but screams and his voice cracks which to this his face turns red from embarrassment.

Tohka immediately cries out "OOOHHHH I DO! I'M STARVING!" holding her stomach and you can clearly hear her raging stomach from not eating this morning.

"Ok good, hehe" Shido says while chuckling knowing tohka came to the rescue yet again in their time together. Tohka jumps in joy and pushes her way towards him where shido pets her head making tohka blush but then smiled, making the tension disappear from the room.

"Would you like to help me tohka? I can teach you, so then you can cook your own meals when you get hungry" Shido asks while turning to wash his hands in the sink putting on his cooking apron. All the girls looked on with jealousy in their eyes as they went back to their movie.

"Oh Really! You would do that for me!?" tohka says excitedly

Shido nods his head and proceeds to show tohka how to make omelets and cooked rice for breakfast, tohka did a decent job even though she broke two omelets of the 7, she and kotori agreed to take the basically scrambled eggs. Shido finished up his own omelet and rice and sat down at the table where everyone surrounded around, they all seemed to have drew straws or something for the two spots across from him and the two next to him. Shido seasoned his meal and waited for everyone else, then together they clapped their hands and bowed their heads saying "thanks for this meal" and began to eat.

Obviously tohka was the first to finish and everyone else not to far behind her, shido proceeds to do the dishes before he asks the girls what they wanted for dinner."I want curry" Said one "ooo how about a great big burger" said another "nothing to fattening, I do have to watch my figure darling" miku said, "suggestion, what if you surprise us with what you want to make so I will know your favorite meal and then be ahead of all these mindless air heads" said yuzuru. All the girls gasped at that while shido blushed immensely. Tohka was the one to say something "hey! who are you calling an air head!" everyone went silent again for a moment to look at each other then all of them burst into laughter.

Well I'll be going then shido says as he walks out the door and stops on the front the porch taking in the distant city and soft breeze while the sun grew warmer and higher In the sky. There was only a few scattered clouds wondering about aimlessly in the sky but they were dark as if they wanted to rain on someone's day because they wanted to rain on someone's parade. "Everything will be ok" Shido said to himself not sure if he really believed it, taking this simple moment to enjoy himself, seldom would he get time alone like this, so he would make the most of what he had for the rest of the day. So shido began to walk, going to the fresh foods market and see what he could find and make something with what he got, he already had an idea of what he wanted to make, and knew it would take just over an hour to get the supplies and head back to the house, but he wanted to take his time and wonder around which he hadn't done in a while.

Shido was walking through a busy street with lots of business going on, as he was listening to the sounds of his surroundings, he looked to the right to where a few store fronts were and could hear the peoples scuffling feet and their chatters amongst themselves, and if you listened closely you could hear the sizzling of food being made inside some of the restaurants. If he looked off to his left he could see gift shops selling cheap jewelry and stuffed animals, their was even a few pet shops and a street performer.

Shido heard laughter all around him and saw the sun shining on peoples lives as if they could be no happier, it was quite different from what he felt inside seeing so much happiness, it wasn't so much that he despised it and truly felt happy himself when he was around the girls but, they couldn't fix something inside him that had broke long ago. Whatever broke in him turned him into someone that was hard to describe and was almost as if he was bi-polar but wasn't because he was of a sound mind, he couldn't even make out his own feelings of loneliness. It's as if he had a pit in his heart that he didn't know how to fill it, but he knew he had to sacrifice everything for these girls as they were his everything, his life, even if they weren't his to call his very own.

This put a slight frown on his face as he thought about it all turning him a little gloomy, and to reciprocate one of the small angry clouds covered the sun. Shido looked up at the cloud, watching it pass over while the rays of what little light escaped its darkness skimmed across his face, making him look ever so sinister with the look he had of anger on his face, hating what his flawed heart would mean to those girls if they found out. It would destroy them, for them to find out that the hero of those girls had more problems than a cat stuck in a tied sack that was thrown into the river when it came to feelings. He had to put those dark thoughts away and focus on the task at hand, and that was to find food for dinner and maybe some extra groceries so shido could have a lazy day tomorrow being sunday and all.

Shido continued to walk around the streets that were filled with small shops and customers from every which part of town to visit the local shops to pick up anything from souviners to food to cloths, there was even a few pubs around the area. Shido could hear the cheer and joyous laughter coming from the crowds on the inside of one particular pub called the "Iron Jack" with the word in between a hammer and anvil as if this pub symbolized a rock and a hard place. Shido watched some of the people stumbling about but heard what sounded like live music coming from the inside of the bar, from where he was at he could just make out the stage and half of someone sitting on a bar stool with a run down piano sitting in front of them and a mic on top angled down towards their face.

The artist that was singing on the stage seemed to be pretty mediocre but still sounded somewhat decent somehow. Shido heard a mans voice come from the speakers inside the pub, and its attendants and all of their attitudes seemed to calm down from the rowdy bunch only moments ago as they listened to him sing on stage. The man seemed to be singing some song about how he was pretty good at drinking beer, and to shidos surprise, everyone was singing along and swaying to the music. Shido recognized the song, it was called pretty good at drinking beer by Billy Currington. Soon after he finished that song he went right into another song, people are crazy by Billy Currington.  
Shido was so enthralled he hadn't realized he was walking to the entrance till he was standing in the doorway of the pub watching the man sing, and the whole crowd watching and singing along. The atmosphere was something he enjoyed, everyone was happy and in a care free mood with nary a care in the world except to sit and enjoy this mans singingit was somehow different from his normal life of hardship and stress from knowing what's going on and what's really behind the spatial quakes. It honestly felt great to relax a bit, but he wasn't sure where that comfort was coming from, and as the man stopped singing as he'd finished he looked towards the door towards shido and winked at him raising a beer yelling "CHEERS TO THE YOUTH OF OUR PAST" to the crowd but somehow felt like he was also talking to him.

Shido broke out of his enthrallment and bolted, turning on his heels speed walking away from there which felt so relaxing. He honestly felt shocked, like he'd been splashed with a bucket of cold ice water. Shido was down the street and the weather seemed to change slightly to more cloudy now and the wind had picked up some but that was ok with shido as he was covered with cold sweats and it made him feel better, shido realized though after he took off he kind of lost where he was but soon remembered a strange alleyway and decided to walk into the darkness that seemed familiar somehow. Shido walked closer and saw a white haired girl with short hair around her shoulders walk out of a small store hardly noticeable, more of a hole in the wall if you asked shido, but the girl seemed to recognize him and set down her grocery bag of random stuff and walked towards him. Shido took a step back unsure of who she was till she disappeared from view and suddenly he felt someone's presence behind him.

Shido tried to react but was to slow, and he realized all to late that the girl that took advantage of his situation until she pushed him into the wall and forcefully kissed him, holding herself as tight to him as possible, it was origami. Origami kissed him harder and harder, taking the initiative to stick her tongue into his mouth and slide her hands up his shirt all over his chest, making them both moan from the pleasure. Shido tried to push her away but the harder he did the more forceful she got and he knew better that she was much stronger than he was, so he opted for the best way to get out of the situation, he grabbed her shirt and ripped her button up shirt open and turned the table so she was now on the wall and he started to lick her exposed breasts.

Shido also bit and nipped along her neck up to her chin making her moan and grip the back of his shirt almost tearing it, shido had to get out of the situation so he reached down her blue skirt into her panties and began to play with her clit very roughly, to roughly he thought but he knew better than origami was a pure masochist and loved it from only him and would take it any which way from him. He fingered her hard and stuck his tongue deep in her mouth making their saliva drip along their chins and making her turn red from the sensation and embarrassment of being taken advantage of by shido who would never do this in normal circumstances. But too late did she realize what he was doing as he fingered her tight pussy harder and harder, rubbing her clit with the base of his palm as he fingered her. Their kiss got deeper and finally when she came shido quickly took his hand out of her panties and took the two fingers he used on her tight pussy he shoved them in her mouth where she looked him in the eyes and sucked it as sensually and hard as she could to let him know of her skill.

But shido quickly gained his composure and kissed her on the lips lightning quick and ran off, leaving her breathing heavy, red, and wanting more with her shirt open and her breasts exposed to the world and her sticky cum trailing down her legs. "Damn that shido, he left me wanting more then I ever have, and that look of a pure animal in his eyes, *Growls deep in her throat*" origami said softly to herself as she touched her wet lips then between her legs to the sore but throbbing region between her thighs. With her legs shaking she used the wall the steady herself to go back and grab her miscellaneous items from the infamous drug store, getting ready to head back to shidos house, thinking how she should take his virginity.

Shido was a few blocks away by the time origami got her senses straight and that's what shido had hoped for as he ran away from her, becoming more entrapped in his thoughts, trying to get focused on shopping, getting his mind off of anything that could be anything but those girls. He was lustful after them, he knew it, they knew it. Shido sometimes wished he could've had a normal life again, one of solitude and prosperity among his sister and friends, really though, the more he thought about it the more he realized he really didn't have any friends other than those two people. His parents were always away on business and his sister had grown up so fast within the past few years that she was almost like _**HIS**_ big sister, his best friend wasn't someone he always hung out with and whenever they always did he would always talk about his virtual girlfriend. Ai, Mai, and Mii were just gossiping girls that only really hung around him to make fun of him because he didn't really have anyone to look out for him and he didn't really care about him being made fun of, he had his studies and he knew who he was. But the thing is even though he knew who he was, it never came into question until a little while ago when the head of DEM, Mr. Westcott, came into the picture, and even claimed he knew about his past.

Shido was thinking about all this as he walked into the fresh foods market, he walked over to the onions and decided on a nice sized white one, he next went and picked out spinach leaves, fajita mix and chicken breasts, even a little rice because they were almost out at the house. Shido went to his last ingredients in what he needed to complete their meals for dinner, bell peppers, yellow, orange, red and green. What kind of man was he? He kept walking around knowing what he needed but was lost, lost in his mind, and from the world itself, he couldn't find out why he was this way. He was social but not good enough to have more than one or two friends, wasn't even good with girls yet the ones in his life now flocked to him, he was lucky they cared about him, but he couldn't feel the love at all. Shido knew he loved them, but was locked in a lonely solitude of black and white, even though the world around him was vibrant colors like orange, yellow and red, like the bell peppers he stopped in front of looking at them.

This made shido shiver with contained anger, why did he have to be so different, so lonely even when he was a whole sea of faces around him. No matter what he did he felt alone, no matter how hard he tried to feel it was never enough, no matter how much he cared for others like the girls that are now in his life, he never could feel their love being reciprocated even though it was so thick and palpable you could cut their affection with a knife and have leftovers . It made him feel sick, he hated himself for not being able to feel or show how much he loved those girls and how much they meant to him. They could all see in those vibrant colors and he could only see the cold life of black and white, he couldn't hear the sounds of joy in his heart, he just played it all off pretty well no one ever notices, it hurts.

Shido shakes with rage and smashes down his fist hitting the peppers and breaking a few apart. The sudden outburst of shido in the isle of the fresh foods market startled a couple of older ladies next to him, they made rude faces as they scrunched them up and walked away, not to pleased with how this young man was acting. Shido sighed and picked up the bell peppers that he smashed, threw them away and grabbed one of each color and went to check out, still replaying everything in his head, It made him want to cry but he couldn't, his body wouldn't let him just like it wouldn't let him feel.

Shido walked out of the fresh foods store and decided to take the long way home, the sun had started to go down already but was not quite dusk yet, he walked along the waters edge and stopped to listen to the crashing waves hit the walls of the pier that he was walking along, it was calm and slow as if it didn't have a care in the world. But it was two things to shido, calming as it gave him a sense of peace, but then again it also reminded him of the world around him, how it felt like he was always beneath the surface of the water, drowning. The world was in black and white for shido because he always felt so alone, the waves dragging him down, drawing out the sounds filling his ears with a dull sound or no sound at all, drowning him.

Shido looked up and he could feel himself surrounded in water, the pressure pounding down on him, pulling him deeper to its depths of despair. It was like ice water being dumped on your head, the sudden muscle contractions from the cold, stealing your breath away and blowing out your light as if you were a candle, hardly burning and only using borrowed time. But shido can't help but remember as he listened to the waves, the one time shido felt any kind of warmth at all.

BackFlash:

Tohka stood over him with her sword drawn on him, ready to kill him but almost seemed as if she didn't want to, that she was just as alone as he was. The look of sadness in her dark purple eyes that could kill without remorse if it meant saving herself, to make that sacrifice and to deal with it, it was something defintly not anyone could do. Here this young maiden who was ready to kill in her purple dress like armor, a sword drawn against his chest, and it wasn't fear he felt, it was sympathy, and longing. Shido knew the look she had in her eyes was no different than his own, Her black and purple hair swaying in the wind as they looked at each other. As shido looked at this young woman he knew he would do anything for this girl, to never see this look on her face ever again, which is why he puts her and the rest of them for that matter first before himself. Shido could feel warmth in his heart as he looked into her eyes, something that he hadn't felt for a while, he had to get to know her, to save her, even though he didn't know why.

Back to the Present:

Shido continued walking and began to walk home, he looked down at his watch and saw it was almost 3 pm realizing that he had been standing there at the water front for close to an hour just going over the depths of his heart and why he felt the way he did, he needed some way to escape this feeling of hopelessness. He needed someone's help, and no matter how many times he cried out in his head for someone to come save him, no one ever did, no one would ever listen or give him the time of day to just be with him before. These girls that were in his life now, he knew as crazy as they were, they would give him everything if it meant that they could have his love, which all of them had it, and he knew he loved them, but he couldn't get himself to feel it all the way, he was just so lost he didn't know what to do.

Shido continued to walk and ended walking past the pub he visited earlier this morning, he saw the barkeep and the owner talking outside as shido walked passed them. On the door it said help wanted and talent is the only requirement. The two men noticed this as shido had stopped in front of the sign to read it and thought about trying whatever job they needed because he was low on money and didn't receive any from Ratatoskr like his sister and the rest of the girls did. Shido turned to the old men who were talking and smoking like a chimney outside watching the young man, they all locked eyes and the barkeep smiled a friendly smile at the young boy.

"So are you looking for a job?" Said the barkeep whos' voice sounded like sand paper with a deep echo from smoking his whole life.

"Yes I am sir but I don't know if I'm necessarily qualified" Shido says a little shyly and quite out of place and even nervous, feeling like he was under investigation.

"Hmmm, how old are you kid?" The owner asked next to him and to which shido replied immediately "I'm only 16 sir"

The barkeep scratched his chin and looked over at the owner, then turning back to shido asking him "Do you know how to play an instrument young man?"

"Yes, I know how to play the guitar and I'd like to say I'm pretty decent, and even some piano but I'm rusty with that one"

The old men looked at each other with a sparkle in their eyes, "Do you want a job... err-" the owner asked unsure of his name

"Itsuka, Itsuka Shido sir, nice to make your acquaintance" shido answers, "Yes I would love a job"

"You said you can play, so how about you come inside?" Said the barkeep "Show us what you can do and maybe we'll hire you, think of it as your interview." Said the owner pushing shido ahead into the pub where he sat shido on stage ontop of a wobbly bar stool and handed him an acoustic guitar.

Shido was quite nervous, there was a lot more people in here now than their was earlier in the day, but it was getting close to dark and on a Saturday there would be people starting to drink already. Shido took the guitar from the owner as the barkeep brought up a small table and set down four tiny glasses of something that had a dark brown color and smelled funny. The barkeep and owner stood up on the stage with a mic and began to speak to the crowd, and to what they were hearing caused a bit of a stir as they would get a good show by what the two older men juiced his story about being a famous musician to which made shido laugh but it was a very nervous laugh. Shido had been playing guitar since he was 8 years old and piano since 12 but it was still the thought of performing in front of a crowd, hell shido hadn't even told his sister he knew how to play and would always play when she was gone or asleep, so she didn't know he played the guitar, none of the girls knew.

The two old men whispered in shidos ear "Here these two shots are yours, we could tell from you being outside that you needed them, you've had a rough day, we can tell. Just take these and drink them quick in one gulp and breath out. relax and play, you'll do great, even if you don't these people are all drunk anyways so anything will sound good them. Knock'em dead."

Shido thinking better of it decided to just go with it, so he did as the old men say and take a shot and felt like his throat was on fire, but he swallowed it, the crowd laughed knowing that it was his first time but raised their glasses as shido raised his second shot into the air and downed it like a pro. Shido did a quick tune of the guitar and gave the barkeep the songs he were going to play and the barkeep got the instrumentals to the song ready as shido tuned the guitar on stage. He could already feel the alcohol at work into his system making his head feel light and his heart flutter in excitement as did the crowd ready for a show. When shido played he played with everything he had, singing and playing as if his life depended on it. In fact it wasn't his life that depended on it, it was his own happiness that he really wanted, music saved his life countless times, now it was his turn to sing for those who needed it as well, to feel his depression and understand through music.

Always  
Saliva  
I hear a voice say "Don't be so blind"  
It's telling me all these things  
That you would probably hide  
Am I your one and only desire  
Am I the reason you breathe  
Or am I the reason you cry  
Always, always, always, always, always, always  
I just can't live without you  
I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you  
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you  
I feel, like you don't want me around,  
I guess I'll pack all my things,  
I guess I'll see you around,  
It's all been bottled up until now  
As I walk out your door,  
All I can hear is the sound  
Always, always, always, always, always, always,  
I just can't live without you  
I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you  
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
I left my head around your heart  
Why would you tear my world apart  
Always, always, always, always  
I see, the blood all over your hands  
Does it make you feel, more like a man  
Was it all, just a part of your plan  
This pistol's shakin' in my hands  
And all I hear is the sound  
I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you  
I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I guess that I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I pick myself off the floor  
And now I'm done with you  
Always, always, always

As shido ended the crowd cheered very heartedly, and it felt amazing to shido but he wasn't done yet, they cheered for more so he was going to give it to them. So shido started on his second song.

Blurry

Puddle of Mudd

Everything's so blurry  
And everyone's so fake  
And everybody's empty  
And everything is so messed up  
Pre-occupied without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl  
You could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
You know that I'll protect you  
From all of the obscene  
I wonder what you're doing  
Imagine where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far  
Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
Well ya shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
Well ya shoved it in my face  
Everyone is changing  
There's none left that's real  
To make up your own ending  
And let me know just how you feel  
Cause I am lost without you  
I cannot live at all  
My whole world surrounds you  
I stumble then I crawl  
You could be my someone  
You could be my scene  
You know that I will save you  
From all of the unclean  
I wonder what you're doing  
I wonder where you are  
There's oceans in between us  
But that's not very far  
Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
Well ya shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
Well ya shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me  
Nobody told me what you thought  
Nobody told me what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Told you when to runaway  
Nobody told you where to hide  
Nobody told you what to say  
Everyone showed you where to turn  
Showed you when to runaway  
Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
Well ya shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me  
Can you take it all away  
Can you take it all away  
Well ya shoved it in my face  
This pain you gave to me  
This pain you gave to me  
You take it all  
You take it all away  
This pain you gave to me  
You take it all away  
This pain you gave to me  
Take it all away  
This pain you gave to me

Every song shido sang had so much meaning he couldn't stop till he opened all his pain, this was one way he could express himself, and each time shido stopped to prep for the next song they would give him another shot, after he had finished the two shots which ended up being whiskey, they gave him some rum after his first song and just now they gave him fireball. With every song and every shot everyone seemed to love his singing, shido even drew in a crowd of people from outside, it made this place closed to being packed.

Fragile, Through the Darkness

I thought I was free of this darkness in me,  
But more was lurking,  
is this really happening?  
This can't be true,  
this can't be you,  
Please tell me that I'm dreaming  
We all fall down (down),  
Searching for that meaning That no one will ever find.  
We wasted (we wasted) youth worrying  
about the little things.  
I wish we had more time.  
This pain is forevermore,  
In my heart you're forever stored.  
Every memory locked away in my chest,  
is this the price we pay to feel?  
I'll never forget the times growing up,  
here and there gone so abrupt.  
There is nothing as sacred as the times we shared,  
I'm torn, I'm torn!  
I'm broken, beaten.  
Fighting to stand.  
This can't be real,  
I can't understand.  
What can I do,  
what can I say  
To take this pain-to take this pain away.  
We all fall down (down),  
Searching for that meaning  
That no one will ever find.  
We wasted (we wasted)  
youth worrying about the little things.  
I wish we had more time.  
We wear you on our skin,  
We carry you on our backs.  
We have you in our hearts,  
We will never forget.  
We wear you on our skin,  
We carry you on our backs.  
We have you in our hearts,  
We will never forget.  
I'm broken, beaten.  
Fighting to stand.  
This can't be real,  
I can't understand.  
What can I do,  
what can I say  
To take this pain-to take this pain away.  
This can't be you,  
Please tell me that I'm dreaming  
We all fall down (down),  
Searching for that meaning  
That no one will ever find.  
We wasted (we wasted)  
youth worrying about the little things.  
I wish we had more time.  
Is this really happening?  
This can't be you,  
I wish there was a way  
I could wake up and feel like everything will be okay.  
The uncertainty that each day brings is just another battle we face.  
We can face that darkness alone or we can face it side-by-side.  
Fragile, we fall. But united we stand

Carry Me

Dead by April

I am still alone, turning to stone*  
Where did you go, what did you find?  
Where did all this come to an end?  
Carry me, embrace me,  
What I win or lose,  
This is not true  
Carry me  
Do you see me, do you see me?  
As I see you, so many tears in me have fallen  
So many steps, I have been crawling  
Carry me, embrace me,  
What I win or lose,  
This is not true  
I am falling, falling  
I am crawling, crawling  
I am falling, falling  
(I am falling)  
I am crawling, crawling  
(I've had enough of this, I am falling and I can't hear the truth,  
I'm in distrust, you are in my dreams and I just can't hear the truth)  
Carry me, embrace me,  
What I win or lose,  
This is not true  
I am falling, falling  
(I am falling, and I can't hear the truth)  
I am crawling, crawling  
(I'm in distrust, you are in my dreams and I just can't hear the truth)  
I am falling, falling  
I am falling

Closer To You

Adelitas Way

As you walk my way  
Do you see my face  
Sad behind a smile  
Fake it for awhile  
Tell me what should I do?

Can I get closer to you  
Tell me the truth  
Can I get an answer from you  
Show me a sign  
Here I stand with my heart in my hands  
And all I do  
To get closer to you

As I stand alone  
Sinking like a stone  
You can save me now  
I can't live without  
Tell me what should I do?

Can I get closer to you  
Tell me the truth  
Can I get an answer from you  
Show me a sign  
Here I stand with my heart in my hands  
And all I do  
To get closer to you

If you walked my way  
Would you see my face?

Can I get closer to you  
Tell me the truth  
Can I get an answer from you  
Show me a sign  
Here I stand with my heart in my hands  
And all I do  
To get closer to you

To get closer to you  
And all I do  
To get closer to you  
And all I do  
To get closer to you  
And all I do

 **Backfire**

 **Egypt Central**

Get me out of this god forsaken city  
let me start over somewhere new  
all my friends have turned up missing  
and I can't blame it on my youth  
throw my heart in the well of wishing  
pay my toll to just move on  
ask myself to please forgive me  
all my innocence is gone  
Backfire  
They backfire from all these choices you're scared to make  
Cause they backfire  
They backfire from all these choices you're scared to make  
All the streetlights lead me to the river  
All my ghosts not far behind  
If I could leave this town forever  
It seems like no ones on my side  
duck your head and run for cover  
cross that bridge and just move on  
Save myself but lose another  
All my innocence is gone  
And I can't find a cure  
Oh to fix me anymore  
And all these things I've done  
Have got me on the run  
Got me on the run  
Backfire  
The backfire from all these choices  
Get me out of this godforsaken city  
Let me start over somewhere new

Shido stopped playing as he played so hard he felt like he was gunna pass out, shit he'd almost played a whole concert but with maybe five minute intervals between each song to take a shot and take a sip of water. By this time the whole pub was packed to out the door to hear this young man play and drink to their hearts content. It was almost six but shido was feeling pretty good from the liquor, he's only taken about 6 shots but of all kinds of different stuff. Shido felt like he had something to do but couldn't remember what it was as he was having such a good time, even a couple of random woman flashed them their tits and some bold enough to even climb on stage and stick their naked tits in his face burying him in them which only made him happy to a point but they only did it between when he was resting.

Of course it was embarrassing for shido but when your feeling that good with alcohol nothing else matters now does it. But theirs something he couldn't control and that was the time, which was getting pretty late, shido had two more songs to sing and then he planned on getting home but it was already just before six o clock and he knew his girls were getting worried. Shido laughed at that thought, his girls, do you know how ridiculous that sounds? he sounds like a pimp in control of seven women, kotori, origami, tohka, yuzuru, kaguya, yoshino and yoshinon( even though yoshinon doesn't count) and miku. All of them belonged to him and he belonged to all of them, if he had to choose between one of them he wouldn't know who to choose, none the less of breaking their hearts as he did, he wouldn't stand for that, he'd rather them lose interest in him and love someone else than choose one and them all hate him. Call him selfish but he couldn't do it and wouldn't because he loved all of them, Tohka maybe more than the rest but all of them the same, she was just the first and most important spirit but he still loved all of them the same as selfish as that was to say.

Sorry for the long wait in between like I've said I've been really busy, trying to get college started plus working on my vehicles and having other engagements. Plus I just found out I'm moving to japan so it may be a long while before I get the next few chapters going. Also I personally wished I could've wrote this a lot better but with everything going on I just got so much writers block and couldn't figure out how to lay it out there very well. So thanks for reading and I will update when I can.


End file.
